A crusade against the circle
by astartes88
Summary: What happens when the vorlon circle is shattered, by the Emperor showing up with alto of his forces, the klingons showing up and the narns are dead. Lastly what happens to cause the centauri to conquer earth?
1. Chapter 1

It was a campaign that would go down in history.

Never before had such a force been gathered, for the foe was great indeed.

However history would write that day as the genesis event.

The Emperor and his sons said that we were on the verge of a glorious time.

How unexpectedly true that would turn out.

Opening page of the book, 'Imperialis manifest destiny'

Slowly but surely more and more ships arrived, already three legions had staged with two more on the way. Horus Lupercal's Luna wolves, Rogal Dorn's Imperial Fist, Rouboute Guiliman and his ultramarines had mustered a size able force. They awaited the arrival of Jaghatai Khan and his white scars, Sanguinius's blood angels legion rounded out the Astarte's legions in attendance. All in all 310,000 or so Astarte's would take place in this crusade.

It was not an Astarte's only affair with roughly two million soldiers of the Imperial Army and several hundred titans had arrived to take part in possibly the greatest war in this Great crusade.

The Emperor himself with his Adeptus Custodes special body guard unit known as the companions, at 300 strong it would take a determined force to come close to their charge. Word spread quickly that this was the single largest force to be gathered and that no other enemy faction would warrant such a force.

Taking up a skirmisher position was the ultramarines 12th expeditionary fleet and an Army battle group of four battleships, eight cruisers, ten destroyers and 15 gun boats. Overall a small portion of the total strength available but it would make any enemy think twice about attacking. Thought Sigismund the first captain of the Imperial Fist legion and second only to the Primarch of the VII legion himself.

Arhcamus walked over to his brother captain and slapped him on the back. "Well brother busy sightseeing again, are we? You know if you continue to stare at the window our young brother Pollux will never learn what we can teach him."

Turning his gaze to the two other captains, "Never before have I seen such a force of Imperial might. I almost feel sorry for the ork's". He pauses for a few seconds and then grins, "Almost."

Pollux a young captain newly promoted and given command of the 23rd company, placed himself in a powerful defensive position with his power sword to his left side. Captain Sigismund swung his sword in a figure eight. "Remember during battle you must always adapt and be able to put aside the anger that comes when one of your warriors is killed." He lunged forward, his sword directed at the right side of Pollux.

Quickly sidestepping the attack and taking the hilt of his sword towards Sigismund's hands. Striking hard but not enough for the walking tank of a warrior to lose his grip, and quickly returns to an on guard position. "Very good brother but not enough force behind it." He feints an attack.

Elsewhere aboard phalanx

"Father is everything all right, you seem concerned?" The noble and powerful lord of the Imperial Fist asks with no small amount of confusion.

Rubbing his thumbs together he looks up and to his son. "I feel something odd in this system, I cannot tell whether it is good or bad, and it's so small that whatever it is I can't pin point it." Scratching his head for a few seconds. "Maybe if I had Malcador and Magnus here we could ascertain the truth of it, alas such time we don't have to await their arrival." He spoke with his deep, powerful voice of the ages he had lived through.

Just then two massive figures walk in, on the left a man with close cropped hair and a blue robe like garment. At his side he carries a sword larger than most mortal men. He walked with a cool confidence, and was known as a superior tactician among his brothers. He was the Primarch of the Ultramarine's, and his name was Rouboute Guiliman.

The man on the right was a bit taller than the other; he wore a gray colored robe. He carries no weapons other than his lethal skills at hand –to hand combat. Some say that he is the greatest of all his brothers, others that he was just lucky to be found by their father first. No matter how one looked at it Horus Lupercal held a somewhat greater place in his father's heart.

One that no one could have expected

Both bow before their father before embracing him and their brother Dorn. Horus speaks first, "Father Sanguinius sends his apologies but a matter of honor has occurred and he must handle it personally. He has sent a small contingent of 5,000 warriors to observe and assist if needed. Says that when the planet is in compliance he shall make best speed for here, but aches his heart that he will miss this grand campaign."

On earth centauri slave masters were in a particular upset mood. Another supply ship has been bombed.

Many where thinking that taking over the humans was becoming a mistake, despite the fact that every time a incident of this nature occurred 500 humans would be killed. House mallari in the last three decades had lost over 400 workers, 25 ships and millions worth of credits to these insurrectionist attacks. They had killed over 15,000 humans in retaliation, but were being looked at to change due to the fact it wasn't working.

Some days Londo wondered just why his ancestor had decided to invade this world. Granted the conquest was simple only a few minor losses but it was proving to be very difficult. This was a bad week for him. It started out with a sniper attack on one of house guards. The shot was certainly aimed for him but his guard had walked into the path and unknowingly saved his life. Now a supply ship to home world was crashing to the ground after an internal detonation. Taking another drink then called to one of his aids and ordered that 600 humans be killed instead of 500. The additional hundred would make them stop or so he prayed to the great maker.

Kosh was becoming most upset, something had happened to the circle that made no sense. The narns weren't supposed to be wiped out and the humans were not to be ruled by the centauri. He was devoting every resource he had to discovering the reason behind these drastic problems to the circle.

Three days later the Crusade fleet was fully assembled and all forces new their mission. In twenty minutes the first phase would begin. The white scars, ultramarines and a significant portion of the imperial army forces would launch diversionary attacks to draw the main ork attention away from the prize. Ullanor!

As the order was given and the ships initiated movement a huge wave of energy knocked the Emperor, librarians and navigators out cold. A strange yellow/blue light engulfed the entire force and the shaking began. All systems except life support were shutting down, nothing else worked as crews on all ships tried desperately to get everything working.

Dorn and a custode tried frantically to awaken the Emperor, to no avail as reports came in from all aboard phalanx that every librarian was also incapacitated. A few sparks begun to fly out burning a few unfortunate crew.

After several seconds another custode came and switched out with Dorn. He stood up and yelled, "Status report now!" The strange light made him almost invisible with his yellow armor. His fist balled up and shaking not just from the vibrations which were steadily increasing making it hard for mundane to stand, but his building fury, no response was quickly given.

"Sire all systems but life supports are down. Reports from all over the ship, the librarians are also unconscious, so is the navigator. No way of pinpointing the source. This bloody damned shaking is getting worse." After that last part all those standing were forced to the deck including the Primarch.

Grabbing onto a rail and crushing it with his massive strength. "Uh is it coming from us or outside the fleet?" He would not get his answer as another wave energy hit and the worst shaking occurred and fears of the vessels breaking apart.

In another dimension the home system of the klingon empire Qo'noS . Over a billion Klingon's and 100 war birds were experiencing the same phenomenon. None knew what was happening or the monumental age ahead of them all.

Disclaimer: I do not own of the copyrighted characters, names and story of either babylon5, warhammer 40k, or star trek. They belong to their respected creators. Only my small original characters are of mine. No monetary profit is desired for this story.


	2. Chapter 2

Divergence PT2

He awoke a very annoying ringing. At first he thought it was an alarm, but quickly learned it was his ears. Slowly getting to his feet, having to take a knee and push off of it to do so. Looking around he saw that a few crew members were waking up and slowly regaining themselves.

After a few seconds he was finally able move around, he went and helped several crew members to their feet and got them back on their counsels. Slowly but surely all the crew were up and getting their systems online. Over the next 30 minutes all ships reported in, several of the librarians and navigators where waking up. The Emperor however was still out and no sign of his awakening anytime soon. He was moved down to the apothecarian.

His brothers were en route, as well as the Imperial Army Lord Generals, and representatives of the adeptus mechanicus forces. "What happened? What could have done this?" he unknowingly thought aloud.

"Lord Dorn" a soft female voice came out over a vox caster in the ceiling.

He raised an eyebrow, most surprised by his navigators timing to speak. "Yes what is it?"

"Lord I have looked into the warp and as strange as it may sound, I saw a warp that was calm and would be far safer and easier to travel than I have ever seen."

Moving over to the giant semi dome that enclosed the navigator, "What will that do for us"

"We can travel at a far faster rate of speed my lord. Whatever has happened I feel that we are not in OUR universe anymore." After that last statement all eyes turned to the Primarch, who had an incredulous look about his face.

Outside of the solar system omeloes

A great light appeared and blinded a great number of sensors and satellites of the dilgar. A fleet of twenty ships was sent to investigate this occurrence on the eve of their war. More than a few thought that the worst had happened and the sun had gone supernova few years early.

War master Jha'Dur was personally leading the investigating ships. She was considered the greatest and would not dare let anything come close to interfering with her plans to conquer and experiment.

According to the scans it the origin point was a light year outside the solar system. Her fleet would have taken years to get there if it wasn't for hyperspace. The trip only took a handful of minutes.

As they left the jump space all crew froze in shock. An entire solar system has appeared where for countless centuries only empty space existed. The cat like xenos had no idea that they were flying right into the worst race for a first contact. Though it didn't matter what contact it was as long as you shot them before they knew you were there.

One planet was close by and it had a great deal of activity. Long range scanners could detect hundreds of vessels moving around. All in a hectic disorganized manner. Jha'dur saw this and thought it was a bunch of young immature and a truly pathetic species or multiples. Most of the vessels seemed to only vaguely resemble each other.

"Order all ships into a wedge pattern with us behind the tip." The fleet quickly moved into the practiced maneuver and made for the planet. Two hours later they got close enough and tried to communicate with the unknown's.

At first they tried interlack, then centauri, vree and lastly they tried the dilgar language. All failed to get any response, the war master was getting frustrated, very frustrated. She was about to order her fleet to get closer when a crew member spoke out first. "Almost all of the unknown ships are approaching us… this can't be right… War master it appears that they are shooting at each other at the same time as they are coming for us."

She raised an eyebrow at this curious course of events. "How many ships?" she asked.

"23 ranging in size from fighters to roughly our size war master?

In space the nearly two dozen ork craft approached the dilgar fleet, in their species usual manner. Showing no regard for tactics other than whoever gets their first, fights first and might get more kills. The dilgar fleet re arranged into a wall of four rows and five ships per row, around four kilometers separation between each ship.

A few ships fired warning shots; however they couldn't know that this would only entice the rushing ships even more. Some fear was gripping the dilgar, suddenly all ships opened fire at the same time. Several of the small fighter's were destroyed. At a thousand kilometers the rest of the ships continued on. These vessels were classified by the Imperium as onslaught class Kroozers. Not very dangerous at a distance, but deadly up close.

The barrage continued, now twelve of the unknown ships were still functional. As the distance closed, the Dilgar crews had become very worried now; no sane commander would keep pushing their forces through such a punishing fire. Yet still they advanced to within 400 meters they opened fire.

As diverse and no uniformed as the ships appeared, slug thrower, crude missiles or energy based weapons. That appeared crude but easily destroyed four ships in the first return salvo. When a battle got this close they called it knife fighting distance. It forced them to lose their formation and spread out. Effectively every ship for itself.

Ships broke formation and tried to move behind the enemy, who still refused to acknowledge the attempts at communication. Well except for the barrel of a gun. Easily outclassed and skilled the ork's are having a great deal of trouble fighting these new enemies. However the classic ork mentality of more is better will prove itself out. Despite the power and skill of the dilgar craft, the ork's are just too tough.

Another round struck shaking her command ship violently and another fire broke out on the bridge. "Uhhh contact home world, tell them we need more ships here now. Send everything we have on this battle so far." Her orders were carried out.

It took another ten minutes and all but one dilgar ship was destroyed. Every ork craft was a burning, floating wreck. What survivors could be saved where collected and the lone ship drifted back towards Omeleos. The Dilgar war started early, and against a foe they never imagined in their worst nightmares. The galaxy would never know that its greatest would be war criminal had been slain. But compared to coming events her crimes would pale in comparison.

As the ship limped back to its home, they had no way of knowing that over a hundred vessels where approaching included where a dozen ork roks.

Rapid strike cruiser, arrow point was quickly closing on the unknown contact it detected nearby. Clearly this strange bird like vessel was investigating something.

The vessel was of the white scars legion, with full stealth activated it appeared as thou the unknown had no idea it was being followed. "Ship master we have confirmed the readings that system is the proxima system, Segmentum solar." The voice of his second in command.

Ship master Ku'lan shook his head at the insanity of the results. "Thrice we've checked, now there can be no denying the truth. It doesn't add up, no Imperial signals and this unknown ship." Standing up he left his command throne, and walked over to a serf. "Tell me are there humans on that vessel."

The serf nodded and activated his scanners, "No ship master I detect only xenos…. They are on to us."

Four kilometers in space the vorchan realized it was being followed and scanned. Turning to face the equally unknown it stopped just short of two kilometers. Both ships were halted and now actively scanning each other.

Ku'lan sat back down in his throne, "Can we communicate with these xenos?" Asked to both the serfs and the astropath.

Her silky, delicate voice rang first, "My lord I can enter their minds and detect no psykers at all."

"Sir I think I found a way." A white robed serf spoke out.

The second of the ship Si'tash, aggravated ordered first. "Well man tell us don't keep us in suspense."

Standing up and facing the two demi-gods, "It appears they have a very ancient form of tachyon communications equipment. One of the models the Emperor in his wisdom told us our ancestors used." He coughed for a second before continuing. "I am confident we can communicate, however the video may be distorted."

"Very well record everything from this point on and have a continuous stream sent to the Khan." The ship master was losing patience.

"Connection achieved video up in 3…2...1!"

On the main screen a vaguely human looking creature appeared. If it wasn't for his hair and the scanner readings it might have been mistaken as human. It spoke something in a strange language. After a minute the translation came through.

"To unknown vessel, you are in His Majesty the Emperor of the Centauri's territory. Identify yourself or face hostile actions." The somewhat young looking officer, presumably the captain confidently recited.

Thinking over for a minute, "Send what I say….. To Centauri officer you are mistaken this system belongs to the Imperium of man. Why are you claiming it as yours." The signal was sent with every bit of command that could be translated.

Aboard the Vorchan

Imperium of man… that doesn't make any sense, man is a slave race to us. Pushing the transmit button. "You are ordered to stand down and prepare to be boarded; Rogue human slave elements will not be tolerated. Surrender now and you will not be killed." He let go of the button. "All stations red alert arm weapons and launch our sentri fighters. We will give those vermin five minutes to comply before we open fire."

Back aboard the arrow point, each and every one present was a face of barely controlled fury. "Weapons I want their engines destroyed, turn their guns into slag." The vessels engines ignited and propelled the ship faster than one would think. Before the xenos vessel could properly react powerful plasma batteries shot forth knocking out the engines and one of the plasma accelerators.

The Vorchans Bridge,

Fire erupted all over, several crew were dead or injured. Reports were coming in that the engines were gone and half of their primary weapons were molten slag. The captain himself was nursing a wound to his leg, after some shrapnel from the wall flew into it. "Send out a distress signal, warn the republic. Whatever weapons can still fire, use them."

A three shot burst struck out and collided with the void shields of the Astarte's vessel and did no harm. Another salvo destroyed the gun and now the vorchan had no offensive weaponry.

Utter terror gripped the heart of the Centauri aboard this ship. How could the humans have gained such a ship? It clearly outclassed them without breaking a sweat. "Self destruct now!"

One of the crew looked back at him, "We can't let them capture us, or the ship, do it now!" Before the button could be pushed all the hairs of their necks rose and a strange static and ozone smell filled the air. A flash of light and suddenly three massive figures, with a ghostly white armor and a thunder bolt symbol.

They grabbed the few survivors and suddenly they were gone. No longer aboard the devastated vorchan, but the strange and alien design of the mysterious human ship. He fainted from the loss of blood and shock of how quickly his world turned upside down.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 1

The video plays itself again so that the great leaders of the fleet can analyze this new turn of events. Each and every aspect was reviewed from the stalk, first contact, damage and the boarding party. These centauri appeared to be no real threat. What disturbed them all was that they called humanity slaves. Could it be? That they really where in a different universe or time? These two questions were going through the minds of the leaders.

"High magos just was is the possibility with all the present facts that we are in an alternate universe?" The great Primarch Horus asked his long time friend of the adeptus mechanicus.

All eyes turned to the crimson cloaked man, who had more machine bionic parts then normal organic parts. His face concealed but all could hear the strange machine like noises being made, representing the secret binary language the masters of mars use. It takes a few minutes before an answer is given." Great Primarch I regret to inform that with the facts, there is a 63.4444% chance of this being fact. Once the fleet makes it to Terra or Holy Mars we will know for sure."

A great sigh is uttered from several of them. "Any update on the Emperor, Milord's?" Lord General Faokker asks as he unknowingly rubs the thunderbolt badge on his chest.

The great Praetorian guard of the Emperor, the imperial fist VII legion Primarch Dorn responds. "No it appears that the phenomenon hit the psykers the hardest. The weakest of our psykers awoke first, all but the Emperor as he is possibly the most powerful pysker ever and magnitudes more powerful than any of our librarians. It is of little surprise that he was hit hardest. However the last librarian to awaken was around two hours ago."

"We must make way to terra." Slamming a fist down, the khans growing impatience was becoming more evident than his usual demeanor would suggest. Several of the members present are surprised by this sudden outburst.

"I disagree brother, we should make for proxima. We can use it as a base of operations. We need to gather information. Terra is humanities home world and if it had been taken over. Than it must be very heavily guarded, and I have no desire to run into a possible trap, there is too much here we don't know."

Standing up his anger leaping from his soul, "Brother I never thought you a coward." He was about to taunt his brother.

Balling his fist," You insolent savage how dare you insult me on my ship?" Moving to confront his less sophisticated brother, Dorn raised his fist as if he were ready to fight.

"Stand down the both of you father would be most displeased with your bickering. We are Astarte's Primarch's above such pettiness." Horus intervened first with Guiliman a step behind. Both were stone faced on the matter.

Waiting a few seconds taking a deep sigh, "Father would want us to be smart and not rush into something blind. If there are human slaves then we must find and liberate them. Not get them killed in crossfire from poor planning.

A deep, powerful voice interrupts, "Very good Horus, I see my lessons have struck true for you."

Everyone froze before they collected themselves, standing up and bowing their heads.

"Friends, Sons. I know not what reason the universe has seen fit to bring us here, but we will face it with human courage and control. We will not rush in like savage Ork's, nor shall we stagnate ourselves like the elder. No! We shall forge the Imperium here. First Proxima then we make for terra and mars." He nods to the high magos after that last part.

Everyone slams their fist across their chest and then makes the sign of the Aquila. "Dorn will send a company of his fist and one of the Army ships to scout out proxima." Raising a hand, "Jaghati and his white scares will scout out to Vega for a secondary base. Horus I want you to send a scout force to sol system."

"I want the rest of the fleet ready to go at a moment's notice. Now let's get to it." They salute as they leave and he returns the gesture. After every one leaves his two chief bodyguards enter. Lord General Custode Constantan Valdor and shield captain Mikaelor Cobernus. He walks to the window screen.

"What is it my lord?" The chief custode asked.

Turning around to his longtime friend, "This place is so different; I can detect almost none of the same ruinous power of the warp. Whatever happened had nothing to do with those vile intelligences. The warp is disturbingly calm and quiet. I am both pleased and terrified by such a thing. We no longer haft to worry about the threat they pose, but now everyone we left behind will haft to do deal with it. I hope Malcador and my sons are up to the task."

Mikaelor's face hardened, "The sigilite is a stubborn old bastard and he will know well what to do. I have every bit of confidence that he will unite your sons and continue what we were abducted from."

Both the other two raise an eyebrow at the choice word, "Abducted?"

Shrugging his shoulder, "First word that came to mind," maintain an innocent expression.

A small fit of laughter overcomes the group.

After composing themselves again," Gentlemen let us return to the cells, I wish to interrogate these centauri myself.

Several minutes later Cor Mollari sat chained to a most uncomfortable metal chair. He was had been interrogated a few times but could tell that whoever they where they were just toying with him. They had put some sort of clock in front of him or so he thought it was one. His best guess was that the roughly twelve hours had gone by.

The large heavy door slowly opened and a man walked into the room, a man with strong golden armor and an over sized sword. The man must have been three meters tall and had every bit the look of a leader about him. There was something else about the man, he felt weird as thou some sort of power emitted off him. The man suddenly stared deep into his and Cor felt that something was crushing his mind.

With utter fear he realized this man was a telepath.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 2

He felt the pain as this overly large and powerful telepath bore into his mind; shifting through his memories and secrets as thou he was reading a book. Judging by the look of anger on his face and the increased pressure Cor guessed he found memories of his time at the human slave camps. Then that was all he could think of and the man's anger grew again as Cor suddenly thought of the slaves he was ordered to kill. Desperately he tried to feel that he did not want to do it but was simply following orders.

"Your carried them out none the less, Murdering over a dozen unarmed and helpless children who had never done a THING to you Cor Mollari." The figure spoke in perfect centauri dialect. "Yes I learnt your language by shifting through you mind. It will come in handy when we go to war against you. Not one of your people's ships will survive; we shall crush your armies under our iron fist. Your people's technology will be taken back to sticks and stones. We will ravage your lands and utterly destroy everything you Centauri" Spitting that word out as a curse." Hold dear. There will be enough of your people left to rebuild and learn from your mistakes but only a thousand shall have that chance, if they don't kill themselves after witnessing and surviving our wrath!"

Cor urinated himself, and if he wasn't so certain he was about to die would have felt embarrassed, for he did not want to see this great tragedy befall his people. He did not want to see the looks on his family when they learnt that he was the first to lose and give these stronger humans the information they needed.

The man grabbed his hand and very slowly started to crush his hand. "Oh no you shall survive all this and will be one of the few to see your fall from grace." Then with a horrendous series of cracks and pops his hand was broken in over a dozen places. He screamed out and both his hearts were beating so fast he was certain they would explode.

"I hope you live for a very long time Cor Mollari and that you remember the profit to kill humans is always too little." The large golden figure rose up to his full height and left the room his anger was not quenched in the least. As he left the room he turned back his gaze to the broken centauri. Sending one last message strait into his brain, he saw fire, death, and lightning from the sky, great terrible warriors clad in powerful armor destroying everything he loved on centauri prime. The vision would repeat itself for the next three hours.

The door shut forcefully but Cor is into much agony to have noticed.

"Well I'd say you were rather lenient with the xenos, milord." After slamming the rune to activate the walkway, and activating a special device on his arm.

Cranking his neck slightly as the armor allowed, "Well Valdor, we shall see but I want him to know the pain he has caused seeing everything you love be taken from you. It may be lenient but he is a small fish and the big ones… Oh they will suffer and we shall ensure it never happens here again. Once we get to the command citadel I want to talk to my sons. You to deliver a message to the high magos, I want every piece of technology we can get from these xenos to be studied and if we can apply it to our services we will."

The two custodes looked at each other with surprise evident on their faces.

"Yes you heard me right, from what I gained of their technology they can communicate from several systems WITHOUT the need of a astropath, and it not take months or years to be received. That is the main reason and if we can find more useful trinkets then we will." He returned his head forward it would be another few minutes before they reached the command citadel.

Several minutes later and a bit of debate between the two custodes and the high magos who eventually came to reason and made the preparations.

"EMPEROR on deck!" A crew man yelled and all including the Primarch's stood to attention and bowed.

"As you were. Status on the recon missions?"He asked as he sat at the special throne installed for him.

"Father, Pollux and his company are ready, the Golan 41st regiment is also ready they depart in ten minutes." Dorn spoke up first his right hand curled into a fist across his chest.

The Kahn walked up next, "My liege the arrow is already in flight." Dorn was only just getting used to his less civilized brother's method of tactical wording. Still found it a bit annoying at times.

"Father I request your leave to join the mission to sol system?" Horus Lupercal humbly asked. The other three Primarch's in attendance all stared at him.

Thinking it over for a few minutes," No my son I need you for a different mission. Rouboute Have two of your chapters ready for deployment. I think I remember something about the time frame in which we have been deposited. If I'm right then there are only two factions that have the numbers and power to pose a threat to us."

The blue robed Primarch bows his head in acknowledgement, and acceptance, "As you wish father we will not fail you."

" Contact all ships masters, that two hours after we receive word of the alien presence in proxima we will make best speed and take it back. The Imperial fist will be the spear tip, into proxima. From there we shall establish our forward operating base and begin our mission to liberate sol system. The Luna wolves will stage themselves two light years outside sol and get us a beach head at Pluto thirty six standard hours after the sol recon group return."

Everyone's attention tightened as they felt the emotions of pre battle combining with the feeling of complete confidence emitting from the Emperor.

A few minutes later aboard the Imperial Fist strike cruiser, Dorn's shot; Captain Pollux was talking to the commanding officer of the army regiment they were traveling with. "Colonel- Aviv we anticipate a substantial enemy presence but the strength of their ships appear on par with our storm birds. Thou maybe a few more numerous weapons possibly, still best to be prepared."

Taking in the information carefully, "Very well Captain Astarte's, I think once we enter the system a on line approach is best. With fighters and storm birds out and about to enhance our mobility." Speaking in his thick Golan accent, as he stroked his saber," do you think we might have a chance at some close combat Captain Pollux?"

Chuckling," Colonel from what I understand I don't think it will be worth the energy to but should the chance come I shall ensure you receive the honor. I agree with your formation plan. We can enter the warp whenever you are ready."

The colonel salutes and his image disappears as pollux turns to his bridge. "Activate Gellar fields and open the warp. Let us get this mission going and see just what our soon to be base of operations will be like. We go forward in the name of the Emperor and all mankind!" He yells then slams his fist against his breast plate three times.

The crews return the salute and carry out his orders.

After an hour of travel in real time but a few short minutes in the warp, an ever changing time relation that takes years if not decades to truly get used to, goes by.

Outside the proxima system a great tear opens up, unlike any hyperspace point ever seen by any of the current races ( or old ones) vast colors are seen and terrible and violent lightning strikes out to distances greater then several kilometers. As two vessels, those are larger than the centauri's new primus battleships or the minbari sharlin battle cruisers, escape the unreal reality of warp space twenty five thousand meters outside of the solar system. Not even thirty seconds go by before the two vessels enter into their pre ordained formation.

A space marine strike cruiser with three storm birds flying cover, while the imperial army battleship flew on the left with a multitude of fighter cover, begin scanning at maximum range and make way into the system.

"Captain pollux long range scanners detect some type of satellite 20 kilometers out. It small why we couldn't detect it sooner, approximately 20 meters tall, 12 meters long, energy weapons not missile weaponry detected. Armor is on par with our fighters. "

"Show me on the main screen crewmen." A few seconds later the image appears of a purple in color and a double circular-ish platform with almost arms like extremities. "Send the storm birds in and knock it out. Get a better scan we must know if any more are in the area."

A few minutes later the trio of storm birds moved around the object which according to its creators was a blockade mine. However it was by itself thanks to a malfunction in its thrusters and had drifted away from the geo stationary orbit of the planet it was to keep an eye on. The storm birds were rather large but could easily out maneuver the mines ability to engage them.

After a few seconds they fired a few heavy bolter rounds and obliterated the mine. Striker 8 to Dorns Shot, we have destroyed the satellite, easily able to out maneuver it, by it no real threat."


	5. Chapter 5

Wont lie I listened to some indestructible (disturbed) and other music while putting this chapter together.

Chapter 3

The storm birds were pulling security on the wreckage of the centauri blockade mine, as the other ships approached. They rotated themselves to cover all angles in a semi clockwise manner, ever shifting to cover all axis's.

"Continue your report brother." The extremely intrigued voice of captain Pollux came out over the machines speaker's.

"Yes sir. Judging by all the evidence, it appears that what we just encountered the equivalent of a small mine. Only had the primitive plasma style energy burst our… less sophisticated brothers destroyed. A few concentrated burst easily penetrate the armor. Which from the scans in appears strong against similar plasma or energy type weapons that it carried."

"So what you are telling us is that our lance batteries and missile weaponry are the effective weapons?" A new voice practically barked out.

A slight measure of annoyance was in the response, but only so slight that it was barely detectible. "Aye Brother-ship master, these xenos will be a simple matter."

Crash! "I don't ever want to hear you underestimate an enemy again brother! Four hours in the pain glove for a week in penance. Return to the docking bay for re-arm and refuel. Our Scanners indicate a small group of ships are approaching. Five strong, four match classification of vorchan and one must be the primus cruiser. "The arm rest on the command throne is visibly dented as the captains hand returns to his chin.

The storm birds return to the ship.

Aboard the bridge of the strike cruiser

The xenos vessels are approaching and are maintain a distance of maximum weapons range (for them) at eighty five hundred miles, however still within effective engagement range for Imperium warships. "Is the message prepared?"

"Yes Brother Captain, coded in the language they use. Ready for transmit on your signal." The ship master's hand hovers over the rune to send the signal. "Shall I send it now?"

Narrowing his eyes a bit more, "No… do they appear to have a stealth field activated?"

A few sounds go off before the response is given, "Yes Captain, however it is Very, VERY weak and is no trouble for us... Wait one." A new image appears on the crewman's screen showing. "Captain they are trying to scan us but they can't ha-ha." He depresses a few more runes. "Captain, ship master they are trying to talk to us now."

Captain Pollux nods his head signaling to put the transmission on audio only.

Several seconds of static before the translation works its magic, "This is a centauri patrol group. You are trespassing, state your intentions or you will be fired upon. You have three minutes to respond." The authoritarian but young sounding voice demands are snickered at by all on the bridge.

"Ship master take the lead."

"Aye brother-captain." He steps over to another counsel and taps a rune. "Colonel Aviv, target to the two smaller vessels on the right flank we will take the two on the left. "

The signal comes in they are ready. "After we send a massive scan, fire! Once we take out the escorts we shall try to capture the primus. We will gain her star maps, technical information and any other high value information."

With seven seconds left on the countdown issued by the centauri, the powerful scan shot out and caused the vessels to lose control over several systems including their pitiful defense grid and sensor suites. Than four burst of lance fire shot out from the two Imperium vessels and crashed through the beak like sections of the Vorchan's. The shots tore through the ships causing a horrific chain reaction that resulted in giant fireballs.

The primus cruiser a few seconds after regaining their composer launched every weapon she had, including the energy mines. However due to the maximum range most missed their targets by a great distance.

Aboard the Golan's height bridge, "Colonel the escorts are obliterated and the enemy cruiser's fire is failing to find its mark by a few kilometers. Stealth system is only at 45%."

The colonel's grin widens, this would prove to be a far easier little war than any other he had survived and commanded through. Like all the commanders he was infuriated with the information about the current situation. "Activate thrusters give us 90% max speed ready boarding tubes. Shut down main weapons, re route their power to secondary's and shields."

His orders were followed without question and very efficiently. The cruiser accelerated very quickly which was easily three times the size of its prey. The semi gothic design striking pure terror into the hearts of the xenos, and a grin on the faces of its human crew, as its speed increased continually.

Aboard the centauri primus cruiser

"Captain the one ship is still closing in, the other is stationary most likely to avoid striking their other vessel."

"By the gods what are these monsters? Send the distress signal and fire everything we can at them." The young captain yelled his fear barely hidden. "We are the lion of the galaxy and will not go down without a fight. FOR CENTAURI PRIME!" His attempt to rally his crew was only half successful. The ship soon rocked as several much smaller explosions erupted on multiple decks and sending a few bridge crews across the deck. What they didn't know was all but one of their weapons was destroyed. A blast from the enemy vessel had a fluke and burnt out rather abruptly.

Growling through the vibrations, "All power to engines run us right down their throat and keep firing do not stop. " A few seconds later the primus begins to accelerate towards its killer. "What's the status of that distress signal?"

No answer, after ten seconds he looks back at his communication officer and the sight abhors him. the operator is dead half his head missing from a metal construct falling from the ceiling. Looking back at the image in front of, all attempts to hide his fear are now gone. He looks around and sees that only his weapon station and helmsmen are still alive and functioning.

"I apologize, I cannot lead you home. But we will take this demon down with us." He grabs his families' traditional sword as he stands up. Pointing the bladed weapon at his enemy and steeling his face. "RAMMING SPEED!"

The two surviving crew men look at him with fear but then soon realize that it's all they can do.

As fire continues to spew forth from the one remaining gun port the primus re aligns itself and charges strait for the Imperium vessel.

"Sir the centauri vessel is on a ramming course!"

Turning around a bit surprised, but still firmly in control of himself. "Very well prepare docking thrusters on the port side. As soon as she is close enough, hit the thrusters enough so that we can latch on to her."

Now his crew looks at him with complete confusion.

"We will board her, contact companies A and B tell them to prepare for boarding."

"But Colonel Sir wont we be dragged with them if we go with that plan?" The helmsmen ask.

Thinking it over for a second, "Yes so launch one of the anti fortress missiles just before she gets to us. The shockwave should be enough to kill her inertia enough. If not then fire on her at 15% power and only at her engines disabled not destroyed."

Several seconds later the primus was just about in range, with cold uncaring emotion he spoke. "Fire!" The ship master utters and not five seconds went by before the ships shuddered slightly as the missile screamed out into space.

The missile flew far faster than the primus could every hope match. This weapon alone had turned the tide in many a battle during the great crusade. It could easily destroy the primus( which has no idea its been launched) several times over however. At fifty miles the weapon explodes

A miniature star shines bright as day, bathing everything in the battle with a beautiful, majestic deadly light.

Not three seconds after the light has somewhat faded the primus feels the shock wave of the explosion. More explosions erupt and the vessel slows down to a crawl at a measly three miles per hour.

The engines are fried

The weapons are done

Most of the bridge was knocked to the ground unconscious from the sudden shift in acceleration.

Around twenty two seconds go by and the Golan's height clamps herself to the disabled primus. The tree boarding tubes shot out and attached themselves to the port side of the bridge.

"This is colonel Aviv to all hunter kill teams, move on kill the xenos, FOR THE EMPEROR!" He yelled over the comm. And every one of his men felt the raw power, emotion and fear that occurred just before they board and any enemy vessel.

Long ago he had learned how to control his fear, as a platoon leader it was essential that he had mastered his fear. His men's lives depended upon it and after seven wars as their leader he had done them proud. "Let's go second Hunter!" he screamed!

"Killers!" They screamed in response as the doors burst open to reveal a scene of devastation. Xenos bodies were everywhere broken and bloodied. They bounded along the corridor two at a time as the others covered them from the front or rear.

So far no xenos was still alive… yet

Keying the com caster around his throat, "Colonel Aviv, this is A6 no contact continuing to move clockwise toward possible hanger bay." Communication was key to combat. It helped avoid fratricide and running into possible traps or it could allow you to hurry to aid comrades in danger.

"Very Goo" the reply was cut off as strange plasma blast came flying at them.

The blue plasma like burst came from about thirty meters ahead and hit the bulkhead around the two lead soldiers. The first six men returned fire, quickly putting accurate and intense laser fire onto the enemy in the mad minute opening of return fire that was standard operating procedure or SOP of all imperial army forces.

The xenos were quickly forced to take cover as three of their number where riddled with laser burns and fell to the ground lifeless.

"LT we have approx a dozen xenos at the twelve o clock, 30 meters small arms weapons!" The lead man called out.

He curses inwardly as he fells as thou he jinxed them. "Very well return fire and advance. Bolter crew be ready to move up!" he ordered then turning to his radio telephone operator or RTO and signaling him to inform the colonel.

His men carried out their orders with the cold professional efficiency as if they had been in this situation dozens of times, which for some they have. The men continued to lay down a rate of fire that was nightmarish to the centauri. Never before have they been under such threat.

It didn't take long as the soldiers moved up they never relented in there fire. Each one fired and advanced steadily then covering and moving to the side of the corridor to allow the next soldier to move up and engage the enemy.

Suddenly the only four remaining centauri panicked and ran dropping their weapons.

"Rolling T shoot to disable!" The lead NCO yelled and his men carried it out and quickly put the aliens on the ground with shots to the legs and one unfortunate xenos taking a shot to his buttocks.

Pushing through they secured the corridor front the front and rear as they restrained the xenos and applied rudimentary first aid. The NCO's went to each man and checked them for wounds that adrenaline would have stemmed. Ensuring all equipment was still there and keeping their spirits up. After they all finished they sent their ACE or Ammo, casualty and equipment checks/reports to the LT.

"Well done boys!" Moving over to the RTO and activating the hand held microphone or "hand mike". "Colonel Aviv this is A6 took contact, assaulted through the enemy killed nine enemy, have four EPW's. NO friendly wounded. OVER"

Weapons fire could be heard in the reply "Good work LT kassabian secure site and push on. We are outside the bridge under heavy fire, but able to hold and push through on our own." The somewhat excited voice of the colonel replied.

"Roger that Charlie mike!" Giving the Hand mike back to his RTO and linking up with his squad leaders as the Platoon sergeant handled the EPWs. "OK guys, great work so far. Top is currently outside the bridge and is also engaged, says he can handle it. Now we finish up this deck and then get the EPW's back to our vessel once done we move to support the colonel. Understood?"

They all nod in agreement.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 4

They cried out loudly in their foul tongue that was until they got somewhat soft butt stock strokes to the stomach which quickly shut them up. Rushing back the prisoners were almost being dragged, back to the boarding tube.

A hand quickly shoots up in a closed fist, signaling all to stop and pull security.

Rushing up the lead squad leader, talks to his point man. "Ariamech what do you got?" keeping his weapon at a low ready.

"Sergeant look up twenty five meters right side." Igniting his side mounted light, to high light the area "Looks to be a booby trap, trip wire not one of our designs too obvious."

Zooming in with his scope "roger I see it good eyes lad" keying his mike. "Sir likely trip wire twenty five meters ahead. See no way around and we can't back track. Request permission to shoot the wire?"

The LT goes over it in his head, "Negative switch to thermals and launch smoke, have gunner Ariamech get a paint job on it. Last thing we need is a daisy chain of explosions to hit us." His men all respond by switching their helmet modes to thermal and launch the smoke after the wire is tripped.

Each of the prisoners is gagged and put on the shoulders of the soldiers.

It takes ten seconds for the smoke and paint to be ready. The team leaders signal their squad leaders who inform the LT that everyone is ready. Throwing his hand forward they all move.

Ten minutes later they make it to the tube and drop off the prisoners, without incidence. Three soldiers waited at the trip wire to see if the perpetrators would show up. They did not have long to wait on the 9th minute a lone centauri male came to check on his work.

The xenos moves and examines the trip wire, seeing the obvious signs that the intruders had passed by his confusion evident. Too deep in thought to notice that three walking up on him, as he shakes his head un able to comprehend how it was avoided.

Turning around his blood chilled and every muscle froze in fear to the sight of three of the invaders in their semi skull mask. Their armor ruthlessly effective and far superior to anything carried by the warriors of the republic, suddenly loud barks and flashes erupt from their weapons.

A sense of his chest being hit hard, he has difficulty staying on his feet, looking down he sees why. Three holes now decorate his chest, the realization hits him as he falls and all life has left him before the corpse hits the ground. His lifeblood begins to pool out and stain the floor of the already doomed vessel.

"Sneaky bastard has been neutralized. B Team moving to rally point." The team leader keyed over the mike as his team moves out.

Several minutes later at the outskirts of the bridge

Several members of the colonel's element were either on the ground dead or at the rear of the formation wounded. "Sir Shape charge is ready to go, we are moving clear." The team of engineers pulled back to around fifteen meters around the curve having to dodge and hurdle over dead xenos almost the entire way.

Seeing them in place he gives them the signal to blow the door, and without hesitation "Fire in the hole!" and the main engineer pushes the button and a loud explosion is heard and the door shatters.

Laughing a bit at his handy work and clearly not expecting the blast door to shatter.

"Push Forward!" They hear the colonel yell as he brandishes his power sword and bolt pistol.

The leading squad moves in and quickly clears the fatal funnel and first corners before shouting, "Round Room." This gets repeated by several members passing the information back.

They move from body to body and ensure that they are dead by stepping on the ankle or kicking in the presumed groin area. After checking half a dozen bodies no life as of yet so they keep moving to check the remaining dozen or so bodies.

Barely controlling is breathing and hearts beating, he holds the weapon tight as hunkers down behind a piece of debris. Blood and sweat alike and mixed oozed out of wounds across his body, staining his torn and ragged royal uniform. Waiting for them to get closer, before he would die gloriously in a charge and take at least one of them with him into death. He began a quick prayer to the gods and his family that they be with him and protect those he loves from these new devils.

Just before he finishes his prayer he feels it, his terror takes hold completely and he urinates himself.

In a strange and unknown tongue of the devils he hears the commands. "Drop the weapon and slowly rise to your feet, NOW!"

He was not expert in alien languages but the meaning was obvious, his plan failed and he drops his weapon and puts his arms up. Before he could do anything else very powerful arms grabbed him and he was yanked up and over his cover and forcibly driven onto the floor. The air was driven from him and he almost panicked before it returned.

As the alien roughed his arms to his back and secured them he saw the other survivor rise up and with a yell start to fire. He was being stupid and fired from the hip randomly almost hitting him on the ground before several dozen impacts of the alien's weapons struck him and tearing his body to pieces.

He closed his eyes and began to cry like a little girl, all pride and dignity was lost forever now. His ship defeated, all his men either dead or captured, himself included in that particular disgrace. Should his family ever find out then he would be a laughing stock and they would be disgraced. Until this new enemy came after the rest of the centauri and burned them.

"Very good men, now get this prisoner back to the ship and get that bloody tech priest over here to hack their systems and get the information we need." Colonel Aviv walked from man to man giving slaps on the back and shaking hands, As he and his protection squad made way back his ship.

Back aboard the Phalanx

The Emperor was seated in his personal chamber his legs crossed, back strait, his hands interlocks just above his belly. His face appeared peaceful as if in sleep but really he traveled the great sea known as the warp. His body in the material universe while his spirit was on its way to terra to find answers that only he could find.

It was astonishing to him how calm and clear the warp was here. No signs of the great evil intelligences that believed themselves to be "gods". That made him happy if all the great evils of his universe where not here then the crusade here would be considerably easier.

A minute later he saw the ships of the Luna wolves scout force. His beloved son Horus's legion were most exceptional. However it would be several more hours until they reached sol system, him a matter of minutes till he was at earth.

When he got there he was appalled, slowly he began to remember this time of human history but it was all wrong. Humanity was not under any aliens rule at this time and wasn't a war supposed to be about to happen with those cats like aliens? He thought but when he landed amongst the terra firma he was horrified.

He saw slave camps again, humans being worked, tortured and humiliated by these Centauri, whom he vaguely remembered. He had lived for so long that it was surprising he could remember this much. No matter how much his gut told him it was not the way it should be. His anger threatening to boil over to the surface at seeing his people treated so.

Soon his forces would free terra; soon the centauri would be made to pay. But most importantly he would create the Imperium here and No one would be able to threaten humanity ever again.

Spending the next two hours he walked about the world, hidden from all including the primitive psykers of the aliens. It took awhile but he found a group of resistance fighters, held up in a cave in America. He smiled at the ever present human defiance of those who would conquer us.

They were held up in an old building, a small town that was run down and clearly a great battle took place here long ago. Five men were gathered together discussing the issue at hand.

"If we launch this attack they will kill more innocent civilians than ever. Yes it will be a devastating blow to the enemy but at the cost of 10,000 humans? I don't know." The man spoke in his thick northern accent. He stroked his shaggy beard that looked to be months in the making.

A younger man with red hair and something of what the locals call a New Yorker accent speaks next. "We can succeed if we follow the rules of insurgency, kill all the send and they will stop coming." He spoke confidently but with a hint of anger at his comrades seeming weakness to carry on the fight.

Standing up with balled fist he approaches the young red head. "But at the cost of innocents who will outnumber however many we kill. Their blood will be on our hands. We must find a new tactic."

The young red's anger flared and rose up to the old man stopping a few inches from him. "We must make the centauri bleed for what they are doing to our world and our people. If you don't have the stomach to carry on the fight then leave us old man."

Almost immediately the red head was struck in the face, the others rose up to stop the two from a full fight.

Knowing that he had to stop this now he increased his power and appeared before them not fully in physical form but enough to make them stop and stare.

"Men you must not fight each other, I promise you that in two months time you should look to the sky for your salvation. My forces will kill every centauri on this world. We are currently taking the fight to them out in space. Do not launch any attacks for two months, so that they let their guard down. Tell all the other cells of the resistance. Salvation is coming." The almost ghostly figure spoke out.

One of the other men, black skinned man walked towards the specter. "Who …What are you?" he ask the fear evident in his trembling voice.

The figure smiles," I am known by many names but you may call me Revelation. Remember two months and we will set you free." And with that the figure disappears, leaving the room in an eerie silence as each man questions what just happened.

The Emperor spends another hour traversing the earth and finds the alien who governs earth as it is still called. He is a pitiful sight of a creature. In a drunken depressed mood, alone in his private quarters. Peering into his soul he finds answers.

Finding that this Londo Mollari was most depressed because he ruled this world had lost hundreds of millions of credits on attacks, killing off the slaves and other un explainable events from several dubious merchant's. But the most depressing thing to this xenos was that he was only here because no one else wanted the job, seeing the trouble it would be and not wanting to get their hands dirty on a people who looked similar.

Disgust fills every fiber of his being and he contemplates smiting this creature's life but decides against. For it will be more fitting to have his victims render justice upon him. So choosing instead to hide his form into that of a tormentor from his childhood he appears.

'Londo, Londo turn around." A almost whisper like voice echoes from behind him.

Turning around he freezes, dropping his glass as he sees the ghost. "Great maker, you died on Centauri Prime before I … we came of age." The terrified and still somewhat drunk Mollari spoke out.

"Londo your desire to leave this world in glory will soon come. I can tell you that soon the human's will no longer be a threat to your opportunities here. Good bye Londo"

He falls back into his chair, face as pale as the aberration he just witnessed. He needs another drink.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 5

It's been two days since the firefights in proxima, two days since he traveled to terra. Two days since Horus's recon mission arrived in sector. Reports flowed in with alarming quickness in comparison to the now considered old ways. Instead of days, months or even years, it now took minute's maybe hours.

The main conference room on board the phalanx was crowded with the Emperor, Primarch's, high magos, and imperial army leadership. All viewing the images captured from sol system, proxima and Vega systems. The plans were being drawn up and finalized for OPERATION PRELIMENARY JUSTICE!

All in all it would be simple the White Scars with its contingent of the imperial army forces would go to Vega, which appeared to only have 100 enemy ships, and a few mines. A human population of around 15,000 in the mines on the planets and asteroid's, the Khan would relish the chance to kill these xenos. Thou many thought it was overkill to send such numbers after a clearly so weak an enemy.

For Proxima the Imperial Fist, along with a titan legion: **Legio Gryphonicus (War Gryphons), **would take the system that intelligence revealed to have over forty thousand human slaves and upwards of two hundred ships and a large ground force. The fist would handle the enemy navy and rescue the humans on wherever they could find them. While the titan legion eradicated the enemy ground forces, and turning their cities to rubble.

The Luna wolves and its imperial army group would launch hit and run attacks inside sol with the aim of weakening enemy forces and if possible rescue missions. The Ultramarines and titan legion: **Legio Ignatium (Fire Wasps), **would go for the major supply and construction facilities of the centauri military whose locations were discovered when the primus was captured.

The plan was to bleed the centauri from several locations as to make it impossible for them to reinforce sol system. The rest of the forces would stage themselves in designated Quick reaction areas should help be needed.

It would begin in three days.

The meeting was concluded and all left except for the Primarch's

"Brothers there is no doubt in our inevitable victory, so I propose that once this is done we begin construction of new fortress monasteries and home worlds for our legions." Horus Lupercal spoke out as he looked into the star map.

Moving forward and placing his hands on the projector, but only leaning a little bit so his tremendous builds weight wouldn't destroy the thing. "I don't know Lupercal; we don't know how well these planets will suit our legions… personalities. Can't just choose a new home world for us, we are all unique because of the worlds we matured on and now recruit to our legions."

"Rouboute is right, we must be very careful in our choice of new lands. We cannot be too hasty." The khan stroking his beard walks over to a seat and unceremoniously occupies it. "I need to ride a steed again been far too long."

This gets a collective laugh from the others, "Can any steed carry your large arse brother?" Lupercal jest his brother. Which a response of a cup being thrown at him which manages too narrowly miss, and a mocking laugh in retort.

A few moments go by with the Primarch's acting... like brothers before they calm down. Dorn is the first to speak up next, "What of our few blood angels? Sanguineous is not here and we can't simply integrate them into one of our legions. I can't imagine them agreeing to it, even with your charisma and diplomacy Horus."

They all shake their head in agreement; the meeting goes on for a few more hours before they return to their legions to oversee the preparations.

Centauri prime

The Emperors royal court was one of usual joy, festivity and sometimes malicious delight, but not this day. Crumpling up a piece of paper he was just handed from his minister of the defense. A migraine was forming; trying to sooth it some he rubbed his temples. "I pray to the gods that this report is some kind of joke, Refa." The statement was carried with such distaste and venom that he almost wishes it was false.

Dropping to his knee and bowing his head, " I wish it were so your majesty but we have lost contact with over two dozen vessels, and found numerous debris fields of centauri warships but no other ships. This also started shortly after a strange yellow light and vast unknown energy readings occurred several days ago. As of yet we still can't identify the energy in question."

"What can you add to this grand fleet admiral?"

Mimicking the gesture of Refa, "Your majesty I have ordered all forces to alert and to begin aggressive patrolling. However the races that border our territory show no sign of any increase in activity. Which leads me to believe in two options; the first being that they are not responsible and we face a new and unknown enemy, the second that they have somehow found a way to penetrate our territory undetected."

"What races posses the ability to do that?"

This time the minister of intelligence spoke up, "Sire the only ones I believe capable of this are the rumored Vorlons. However from all our limited understanding on them this is not there method."

The mention of the Vorlons causes many to mutter and whisper amongst themselves.

"Enough bring me the lady prophetess supreme perhaps she can give us better answers." The Emperor demands his growing agitation clear and worrying many present.

Several minutes later the gates open and five women enter. The lead one is dressed in black, crimson and emerald dress, her face is stoic and set one used to being in the presence of such powerful members of the republic. Her four servants were all veiled and wore more practical dress then ceremonial for it was their duty to protect the prophetess against all threats.

They approach to within ten feet and as one bow before the emperor.

"Tell me prophetess what threat has befallen our realm?"

Closing her eyes and concentrating, she found it did not take long to find what was needed; she quickly regretted what she saw. Fire, death, screams of pain and sorrow, warriors in great armor, lightning striking from the sky burning centauri prime. Everywhere centauri died, the palace guard was helpless against them. A large crashing sound and a shadow envelopes her, turning she sees a giant armored foot crush her.

The vision was too much and she collapses to the ground with a shriek of terrible pain.

A great uproar of voices went out the four guardians surrounding their charge and attempting to wake her. The court was in disarray seeing that it must have been a vision of great doom.

After almost half an hour she finally awakens the terror in her eyes horrified many around her. "Your majesty I saw what can only be described as the death of us all. An enemy the likes of which we have never imagined is coming and they will kill us all. The palace guards were helpless, our armies brushed aside and our navy obliterated." She quickly broke into tears the weight of what she saw and spoke aloud too much for her to remain stoic.

Panic gripped nearly all in attendance, before the Emperor screamed for order.

"We will not be defeated, ready all the forces, increase all munitions and ship production. Call up every man and strong lad able to bear arms. And for the sake of our people begin fortifying our worlds. Send out the signal so that we may weather this storm!" Emperor Turhan spoke only feeling half the confidence of what he ordered.

On vorlon home planet to the vorlon empire

They were just now awakening from the great and terrible psychic scream that caused the entirety of the race to lose consciousness for over a week. The pain was unrecognizable, it had been countless centuries possibly millennia since the last time something of this magnitude occurred.

Kosh slowly rose up into the air his squid like body floated very unsteadily in comparison to normal circumstances. Then it hit him and he felt the power, the sheer almost limitless of it. Whatever device this power came from was causing a race to feel fear the first time in millennia. No one creature could dare handle such power. It would take almost a thousand Vorlons at full power to equal the psychic might that they all felt.

It originated in the direction of the centauri, which made no sense. No centauri could ever hold such power and they were not allowed to develop such technology. Unless the dark ones had helped them, but no that couldn't be either for it would be the ruin of them as well.

Turning to his rival and reluctant friend, Kosh naranek called to ulkesh naranek about his worries. They had to get to the minbari and warn them about this threat and use them to figure out what it was. Thou he would never admit it; fear grips his heart as strong as ice grips a comet.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 6

His beloved vessels sang to him, sensing his fear and dismay, trying to calm down its master and friend. The ship was traveling much faster than normal towards minbari space. The confusion was subtle but unmistakable in the song. Never had they been in such haste to minbari space before.

It also felt that strong psychic might, out in the void and it terrified the craft. Not even the terrible mistake of the higher space gate could compare to the power felt now. Kosh could feel where the thoughts of his ship were headed.

"No." he said. "Do not let the fear take hold that is the way of the lost." His words still were not what they used to be. The confidence and utter conviction normally there was still shaken.

It would take a few more hours till he reached minbari space; he needed to contemplate on the way the circle had changed.

Several hours later he was outside the minbari system thessin. But there were strange gravitational fluxuations that only happened a system but he wasn't that close. Navigating the ship to a safe spot he telepathically activated the jump engines and left the violent beauty and to the cold, dark, beauty of the stars, and explosions?

Explosions should not be happening, magnifying the image he saw that over three dozen minbari cruisers were shooting at seemingly nothing, but yet they were receiving battle damage. Using his ships powerful scanners reached out detected a dozen ships.

Everything about them was unknown, shape, energy and crew.

What happened to the circle? Not one thing in this cycle has gone according to plan. No order was in this. This was chaos, but not at all the way the lost ones operated.

A grand hall was occupied, almost a thousand banners, standards and guideon's, lined the walls. Almost a thousand Astarte's from five of the legions, a few thousand imperial army soldiers and sailors all stood in their best uniforms at the position of parade rest.

At the front of the great parade ground a stage of two hundred meters long and fifty meters wide. Twelve Astarte's and nine soldiers stood, with bolters mag locked at their chest or swords pointed to the ground. Each one was going to be recognized by the Emperor himself.

The pride was shooting out of each one's eyes, while their bodies maintained strict discipline and never moved.

Shortly the Emperor walks in and all in the hall drop as one to their right knee. A resounding thud echoes from the power armor knees hitting.

His deep powerful and aged voice ended the silence; "Brothers, sisters of humanity rise!" they all obey without question.

Walking to center stage, he quickly looks around into the faces of several Astarte's and mortals. "Today we honor those who have had the honor of striking our new enemies, these centauri who dare look similar to us. However showing incredible restraint and initiative they were able to gain that which is most important in so early a stage." Pausing for dramatic effect, "They dealt a major blow to the enemy and we now have all the information we need to execute this war."

"Their efforts have shown great credit upon themselves, their units, home worlds and the Imperium as a whole. I know it was difficult for them to not kill all of the xenos, especially after everything we have learnt. So without further a due I present to each an imperial laurel for their actions."

A small, seemingly fragile( in comparison to the Emperor) marine walked up and handed the Emperor each laurel as to place on the heads of each recipient.

When he got to Lt Kassabian, his breath nearly stopped as his Emperor was in front of him rewarding him for his actions which only seemed normal in the line of duty. Always emitting a sense of power and confidence from his immense power them, kassabian felt it hit him like a strong gust of wind. Giving him the feeling that he could take on an entire army by himself, and live to tell the tale.

Then the giant gauntleted arm reached out, it was massive and as he took it and wrapped his grip to the inside of the Emperors wrist and no more. While his forearm was practically absorbed and looked like a newborns in comparison

The moment took a few seconds but felt like hours to the mortal, he would never forget this moment in time.

Yes a much short chapter than usual but a little something to fill in gaps and give this story more than just death and destruction.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 7

Moving slow methodical, deliberate movements they stalked their prey on the surface of gorash VII, a prime centauri military supply base. His squad had been here for over 24 hours now. One of the finest in the entire ultramarines legion! The chameleon cloak each member whore concealed them from the enemy patrol they stalked.

A patrol of ten centauri "warriors" were checking on strange readings in the mountains far east of supply base 5. Word spread that an unknown enemy was destroying republic ships. That was the apparent reason for the red alert and supplies being prepared.

Countless theories about how it was the dilgar, league, the mysterious minbari or even fabled Vorlons. However despite the heightened alert this patrol group had no real discipline while on patrol. Many would not blame them for they had no reason to believe the enemy knew of supply world and would dare attack it.

They would be mistaken soon enough.

A small brush up ahead began to shake and create noise. Each member raised their plasma guns at the brush, cold fear taking over as many began to tremble. Nervous glances from the members to each other before the cause burst forth.

It was hideous looking thing that resembled a cross between a human and a machine. It moved by strange tracks instead of feet. The upper body instead of arms had strange claws and several tubes like cables running to its shaved featureless head. The threat seemed to become null as whatever it was hit a rock and tumbled over.

Lowering their weapons two approached and grabbed the thing. They began searching for weapons or explosives finding none. Radioing back they received instruction to bring it back to base 5.

The assault on proxima was ready

Two dozen centauri blockade mines, a dozen space stations. Thirtty primus cruisers and over ninety vorchan were surrounding the third world known as proxima III to the humans. The other six worlds had at least two primuses and six vorchan each.

Against them the forces of the Imperium mustered a force that easily constituted as over kill: phalanx, seven battle barges, twenty strike cruisers, a squadron of imperial army cruisers, and three mechanicus cruisers.

The army cruisers would go after the outside planets, while the mechanicus ships took the inner worlds. However the titan legion would make planet fall and begin the systematic destruction of all the xenos ground forces and bombard the city.

Pollux stood in front of his company and grinned at the sight, over two hundred imperial fist, some of the best to ever fight in the legion. Only Sigismund and Archimedes companies could compare or better the skill and record of his company.

His ship was with the 3rd battle barge known as "Terra's hammer" and would drop two hundred Astarte's towards the large city at grid MB 34568 65879. Intelligence indicated that several thousand humans slaves where outside the city in a large camp.

Pollux drew his sword and pointed it at the front rank and moved it from left to right covering all. "Brothers of Dorn's bloodied fist, today we will drop from the heavens and rescue the poor victims of xenos greed. This is not our first mission of this nature so you will have no problem in doing what is required."

"This day we fight as one unit to kill the xenos, we shall show all the legions, all the warriors of the Imperium and every single xenos we encounter that no one shall stand against us." He raises his sword to the sky. "FOR THE EMPEROR AND FOR ROGAL DORN"

"AVE IMPERATOR"

"AVE ROGAL DORN"

His warriors yell the entire ship shakes; he returns his sword to his side and nods in approval. "Move to your stations and be ready, dismissed!" the warriors as one make a right face and move to the drop pod launchers.

His honor guard joined him as he made way to their pod. On his right was veteran Ninsam, he took to war with an elegant sword that was used for precision swordsmanship. He also carried a powerful and unique plasma pistol that was gifted to him by the mechanicus after he rescued a high magos who had been shot down during a brutal campaign.

Taking up his left was brother stealios, who was the champion of the company and carried the companies thunder hammer and storm shield. Also was one of the few in the company to be honored with the terminator armor. He was a warrior of great renown and had been with the legion shortly after the great crusade began.

Lastly behind the great captain stood, brother Viem who bore the company standard in battle and protected it swearing to never allow it to fall or be taken by an enemy. A duty he has carried out with honor for over a decade.

Their drop pod would be the first to launch and make planet fall, first in was the motto he believed in.

Several hours later

The vox speaker in the pod opens breaks the silence, "captain we are five minutes from launch point. Considerable damage done to xenos fleet, reported loss of a few storm birds and raven interceptors, also one of the battle barges took severe damage."

That got all their attention. "How?" was the only reply.

"It appears that they opened up some sort of portal at the barge to try and rip it apart. Thankfully it missed by a few kilometers but was close enough to cause substantial damage to shields and the vessels starboard side. The offending vessel was quickly punished."

Viem replies first, "So they can harm our ships, sounds like a dishonorable tactic we must be on guard for." His face contorted into disgust at the thought.

"Very well thank you ship master keep us safe to the drop site. Pollux out." He said. "Brothers don't let this control you, our anger will only rise when we hit the surface, clear mind for victory."

They all nod.

A few minutes later the lighting inside the pod turns amber signaling imminent drop. Seconds later the light is green and the sudden pull into the back of their seats by the crash webbing hits.

As the pod drops the incredibly violent shaking of the descent to a planet's surface, which would look like meteorites to any who looked upon as the heat of re-entry enshrouded the pods in fire.

Soon they would hit terra firma

Outside the city the human slaves were all outside and saw what looked like a battle taking place in the atmosphere. The children thought it was fireworks, but there wasn't a centauri festivity this time of the year and none of the human's holidays would be honored.

Something strange began to stir inside them, something they have all but forgotten about. Hope.

The guards ran out, and began forcibly pushing them back into the ram shack buildings they had to sleep in. On earth such conditions would have been unacceptable and cause massive criminal charges. Too bad for them they were under the whip of the centauri.

A loud whistle like noise was filling every ones ears and they turned to see several meteorites about to strike the ground. One's eyes would water if they tried to stare into the objects for too long.

About four hundred meters from the ground they heard a loud explosion sounded and each object would slow down considerably, for a split second revealing something metal and designed.

Crashing violently into the ground outside the camp, large layer of dirt and dust arose into the air. It was the dry season and more dust arose than should have. All froze confused as to what had just happened. 

BANG, BANG, BANG, HISS, HISS, AND HISS.

Six of the centauri guards died as parts of their bodies were forcibly separated from the rest.

Fear etched itself onto the remaining guard's faces, and the humans were frozen in surprise to see their oppressor's dead. More weapons fire rang out, downing more guards. The dust was settling now, or being blown away by the wind.

Great yellow armored warriors came rushing out of the dust and where they saw a centauri guard they killed. A few tried to shoot back but it was hopeless…

Screams from all over the camp could be heard, screams from the centauri guards pleas for help. Screams from terrified slaves unsure about what was going on, screams of joy as the slaves saw their tormentors laid to waste. But loudest was the screams of the invader's clearly war cries, commands and anger.

A young centauri guard who hated what he was tasked to do, grab his plasma gun and shakily approached the yellow devils. Remembering all the times he was called a coward and unfit for anything rushing into his mind he yelled at the devils. "I AM VIR COTTO SERVANT TO THE EMPEROR YOU ARE TO DIE… "Before he could get a shot off his head was removed from his shoulders as one of the yellow devils moved like a phantom amongst the carnage.

"A clean stroke brother. Excellent!" Pollux yelled to ninsam.

A quick salute to his captain was the reply.

"Scout and tactical squads begin gathering up the humans. Assault squads find the enemy commanders and bring me their heads. Heavy weapons squads take out those towers and any other hard points you find!" The orders broadcasted via the company only frequency in betted in their helmets.

"Scout squads confirm, Ave Imperator"

"Tactical squads moving"

"Assault squads taking to the air"

"Heavy weapons hammering them"

"Good everything is going according to plan so far." He saw another centauri guard taking aim at his men and fired a volley from his storm bolter, shredding the target. Suddenly stopping his head was being invaded by some type of pysker.

It was weak and trying to control him but he could resist it easily, he moved again on his own, searching for the xenos pysker.

Blue warp lightning shot across his peripheral vision on the right and he saw the xenos turn to ash, the pressure on his mind gone. "Thank you brother-librarian, Fuson! Always appreciate your special skills."

"You are welcome brother captain" the reply was sent to his mind and no one else could have heard.

The battle ended soon as several hundred centauri were dead; no prisoners. Buildings used to keep in the slaves were either rubble or burning. Sadly a few human bodies lay on the ground killed in the cross fire. The humans were approaching their saviors. Several of the children being carried by the tactical squads and a few scouts. Some riding on the shoulders, while others were carried like young infants, and some simply held the hands of those they could reach.

The sight gave the captain great pride in the work they had done, great honor won as well as this battle. The war however was far from over.


	10. Chapter 10

Been a few complaints about the flow so anybody interested in being a beta?

Chapter 8

Blue plasma burst flew all around as they approached the enemy strong point. A few of his men had been forced to abandon their helmets because of this primitive but effective plasma burst. The blast if a frontal hit occurred would burn the eye lenses rendering them useless. A few snipers were out there doing an effective job of annoying the living hell out of him by stalling his companies advance to link up with legion forces.

His scout units where performing counter sniper roles and had managed to take out a few, but these centauri had a few good snipers, Pollux would give them that much. "Scout squad long shot tracking two of the enemy snipers, one in a tower the other hidden in some rubble. They will be eliminated in sixty seconds" the voice of the veteran scout sergeant erupted in a quite controlled tone. He was by far the best shot in the company.

Scout squad long shot was concealed on top of a flat roof about thirty meters from the rest of the company who were pinned down in the alley way. His two best young scouts, who would soon be ready for advancement in a few months, had narrowed down the locations of two enemy snipers. They just need them to make a mistake to take them out.

In the tower the xenos sniper was peering out looking out for any enemy. So far he had remained undetected thanks to his specialized silencer sniper rifle. No enemy had spotted him and he needed to dispatch another yellow plated invader. There one of those with the heavy automatic weapon would be a good target, now just to rise a bit for the shot. Friendly forces on the ground had just been cut to ribbons.

At the proper height he began to move the weapon up, zeroing his crosshairs on the target, eyes gazed weapon set to fire.

Burning

Why was his shoulder burning, just after the burning he was thrown sideways and hit the wall? The pain in his shoulder growing, looking at he saw he had been hit. The burning spread and started losing feeling from his arms spreading everywhere. It took a mere twenty or seconds before he couldn't move and another ten seconds to die.

"Kill confirmed." One of the scout spotters silently stated. He was a bit younger and had two years left if he didn't have any issues with the surgeries.

The xenos in the rubble had no idea about the death of his comrade, for they turned off all communication devices. It became apparent to them that it was giving away some of the emperors forces.

He breathed in slowly, his body barely moving. It was too much as a round soon went through his left side, puncturing through his left lung, scratching both hearts and out the other lung, finally exiting out the right side and making a bloody mess all of the rubble. It was over so quick that he never even knew it happened. Lucky for him as the pain would have been excruciating.

He nodded to the sergeant and they moved out, using their advanced physiology and jumped to the next roof tops. "All enemy snipers eliminated, long shot advancing to new OP (observation point)."

"As always brother-sergeant outstanding work "He said." All right let's keep moving, need to head North West and find these mortar sites." His men obeyed and advanced.

"Brother-captain." The cold stoic voice of his Primarch broke through on the comm bead in his ear.

"Yes my Primarch?" Thanks to his training and experience he could listen and lead his men at the same time.

"If you are done playing bloody cat and mouse games with the snipers would you mind hurrying up and removing those mortar sites? Archimedes and his company cannot move the civilians till you do so?" His wasn't angry simply but the intended haste of his tone was all too clear.

"Aye lord we are moving, objective will be reached momentarily." Switching the comm to the whole company, "sixth company increase speed the Primarch says hurry up. Lord Dorn we carry out your will."

"Ha-ha very good Pollux, I am taking the main palace now, Dorn out."

Another ten to fifteen minutes go by without incident.

They are moving though what looks like a market, when the scouts report in.

"Brother Captain we have eyes on the mortar site, seven tubes are set up and they still have a large ammunition stack available. We… wait we see the supply train for the mortars request permission to take it out. Sending mortar location details to you." Pressing the button sending the recording his visor made to the captain.

It takes him less than ten seconds to take it all in and decide, "Permission granted good hunting, Assault squad hammer move up behind the building on the right. Tactical squad rough necks move up through the alleys and fire three rounds per on the mortars. Then allow hammer squad to jump in and finish them."

The affirmatives come in quickly as each squad moves to position the rest move to pull security or to other cover.

Twenty seconds and then the distinctive bolter BANG, BANG, BANG barks out and silences several of the mortars crews.

A loud continuous thumping noise erupts as the assault squad takes to the sky and then rains death upon the rest of the mortar crew. Only one centauri survives the assault when the marines land, he tries to surrender but is shot in the head by squad hammers sergeant. The smoke from his bolter rises lazily as the centauri's body slumps to the ground. "Mortar site silenced captain."

The two squads set up 360 degree security and awaited the arrival of the remainder of the company, who would be arriving few seconds later.

He felt something, something in the pit of his stomach. Felt like what the mortals called fear. That must be it human mortals close by. "Brother-Captain we have human civilians close by I can feel the fear from them. One of the buildings on the east side, I can't pinpoint it some type of interference."

"Very well brother-librarian, squads anvil check those buildings."

"Acknowledge" the nine man squad split up three went into each building and the remaining three waited outside."

Inside the right building

They moved quickly and carefully to avoid accidentally stepping on children. They looked into every room and where about to clear out when one step on something that gave way. Stopping and looking down he pulled a rub out of the way to reveal a large door on the floor. Looking to his squad mates, who confirmed and trained their bolters on the door, as he ripped it open.

The door came off with little effort to reveal a low lit, passageway. He dropped in first and saw a sickening sight. Two rows about twenty meters long of cages and inside were humans. They all looked sick or injured and wouldn't last long. He immediately started to yank open locks on the cages as his brothers came down.

"Brothers captain we found two dozen civilians, all either injured or ill, looks like they need medicae attention ASAP (as soon as possible)."

"Confirmed brother I am on the way" Apothecarian Gundy ran into the building to see what aid he could offer.

Three minutes go by "Brother-captain we need to evac them to one of the hospital ships now, or they will die before the days end. I have seen anything like this since the pache campaign." All the marines who where there remembered that righteous crusade.

"Lord dorn, mortar position silenced, also we found two dozen civilians in need of medevac ASAP. Apothecary compares to atrocities on pache."

The anger on his voice was notable "Roger a thunderbird is on its way, have your forces set up a sanctuary. Any civilians we find will be escorted to you. Keep your scouts on patrol. I don't want to be surprised, Dorn out." Weapons fire could be heard in the back ground, a mixture of plasma weapons and bolters.

An hour later the first units began to arrive with the civilians. All types men, women, and children. Some with wounds others fine, some appearing ill. All had hope in their eyes as well as awe at the giant yellow warriors who saved them. By the day's end medevac flights where happening every half hour to get the sick and wounded out.

Fifth company was setting up another sanctuary on the southern side of the city a good twenty miles away. From his position captain Pollux could see the secondary sanctuary and the assault on the palace. Everything appeared to be going to plan, and that worried him.

As he turned to go down to check on the civilians the bright flash blotted out everything else, the explosive boom hit a few seconds later and debris flew into the air. Stopping in his tracks he turned and saw a sight that made his blood boil. The second sanctuary being run by fifth company was just destroyed. A great and terrible mushroom cloud rose into the sky, signaling a nuclear weapon.

"Captain Fong, come in… Captain Fong…. Any battle brothers from the fifth company come in." He tried for several minutes to get them on the radio.

"This is storm bird fist of heavens, it's gone, and everything is dead." The hollow voice sounded over the radio.

The titan's footsteps made the earth shake for kilometers as it approached the enemy space port. Spitting death out from its powerful plasma cannons and launching missiles in their dozens. Not one shot missed its mark. 100% precision on all volleys, nothing less would have been acceptable to any of the titan legions of mars.

Centauri began to flee in terror at the giant walking death that approached them. It did them no good as two companies of skittari laid in waiting on the other side of the hill. The super enhanced, gene bread and nearly completely removed from humanity even more so than the super human Astarte's, skittari were a deadly foe to any but the best of warriors.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry for the delay work has been rather hectic of late and I did not want this chapter to be rushed however it may still have been.

Chapter 9

His blood boiled beyond measure nearly controlling him. "ALL Battle brothers not aiding civilians begin full spectrum scan and search for anything remotely nuclear in nature. Dorns shot is about to launch kill rods at the presumed launch site twenty kilometers from here."

He could tell that everyone was upset, his Astarte's were furious, and the civilians hope had died considerably. No matter what he had to lead effectively and that mean a cool head.

"Captain Polux this is storm bird fist of heavens, last scan and check completed… no survivors."

Squeezing the grip of his sword tight enough to crush a man's skull. "Very well, go hunting and kill any xenos you find. We will continue search for civilians and other foul weapons."

His orders were carried out for the next several hours a few more human civilians were found and a number of centauri forces and a few civilians were wiped out.

Fifteen hours later

"Welcome back aboard captain, all civilians from your sanctuary have been retrieved. Status update on the titan forces for you." The ship master spoke as he rendered the salute to the captain whose armor was covered in blood, dirt and grime from the fighting on the planet.

His mood was sour, even after avenging the fallen on a few centauri had not improved his mood. "Thank you my friend, what information do you have?" he asked." I trust it will improve my mood."

Bowing his head before continuing, "Aye captain, reports are that over 80% of enemy military facilities have been wiped out and that the majority of the xenos civilians are dead, estimates for them range from 78-83%. Also we have been ordered back to the phalanx."

That made him raise an eyebrow.

"The Primarch has the enemy commander and wants us to escort the Hammer of Terra. Also you have been invited to join the trial of this xenos. From what I understand the Emperor himself will be presiding." A somewhat envious grin slips out onto the ship masters face.

His mood had improved and it was heard in his voice, "A great honor for the ship. Let us not disappoint shall we? Carry out Lord Dorn's instructions." The ship master balled his fist and banged it across his chest, the salute returned by Captain Polux.

Surface of proxima III

Fires raged, explosions resonated across the city as building's crumbled; cries of the Xenos fell on death ears as they marched through the city. He almost laughed at how easy this mission had turned out. Not even a new princeps would have difficulty against these centauri.

Flashing lights descend and destroy more of the rear guard of the last centauri base on the planet.

"Hmm kill rods, from the VII Astarte's legions strike cruiser terrible angel? Very accurate I like it but getting in the way of our fun." The princeps sneered. "Well two can play at this game. Activate the two turbo lasers and vulkan cannons and set for ten second barrage of each…"It takes a few minutes for the task to be carried out.

The all ready signal is given and with sheer childlike grin, it is unleashed.

Two giant lasers race each other across the battlefield and strike the remaining enemy armor zones, obliterating the last dozen or so centauri armor. The volcano cannon annihilate two entire battalions of xenos infantry. This battle is over, proxima III has been cleansed of all xenos military at this point.

Static…. Static before a transmission?

"This is Primarch Rogal Dorn our conquest here is finished. My congratulations to all who survived, our brothers in the titan legions performed magnificently. To my fist we shall fully avenge our lost brothers rest assures, Dorn out."

Ten hours later

Aboard the phalanx

In a dark room with a single light, a single dark yellow light of focused light on a chained centauri. He was standing but barely as a chain on his neck kept him upright while four chains one per limb kept him from moving.

He was in pitiful shape; rich colorful clothing was torn, shred and soiled in several places. A few cuts on his arms and head could be seen still dripping some red life blood. A small puddle of mixed blood, tears and urine collected at his feet.

A loud, powerful voice filled with barely controlled rage erupted and ended the silence of the darkness around him. "State the name, title Xeno."

He flinched and began to tremble again, fear gripped him and he did not answer

Suddenly a crash resonates and the command is repeated.

Uttering a whimper before finally responding," my… My name is Lord Refa, Antono Refa." He manages to feebly speak.

"LORD" a mocking voice spits out, this one different, an accent he thinks, "Do you know why we have attacked and destroyed your forces and population on the planet?"

Trying to muster some dignity, "Because I have somehow offended a great power such as you. Are you the Vorlons?"He asks and then regrets as electricity shocks through him. The pain is nearly unbearable and if he wasn't restrained he be on the ground.

Another new voice this one speaks with the barest hint of hatred only a matter of fact tone in his voice. "You will answer our questions only; any divergence will be harshly punished do you understand?"

Holding back his bodies desire to cry, "Yes I understand."

The first voice speaks again, "Now Refa you are here by charged with murder, profiteering, enslavement, rape, and trespassing upon human space. How do you plea?"

He was bewildered how did they know so much and who would dare back the humans? "I am a centauri, and guilty of nothing you speak of." His defiance cost him dearly as nearly twice the force of electricity struck this time. He screamed out in pain.

"You cannot hide any information from the Emperor of mankind or one such as I. Your thoughts and memories are like an open book to us." Another voice shouted, but the assault wasn't on his ears but in his mind.

"Yes we can read your thoughts, you would call it a telepath but we call it psykers. Now I ask again before I have Librarian Fuson start making you truly uncomfortable. How do you plea?" The most authoritive and powerful of all the voices commands.

"I plead guilty to murder but the rest is simple capitalism." A burning sensation erupted in his brain, as if a hand was squeezing it from the inside. He begins to have the memories forced into his vision and replaying over and over, repeating time and time again.

Another crack resonates, "You raped several human women to satisfy your despicable lust. You had tens of thousands of human slaves and butchered several if they got out of line. You used them to fuel your greed, and your family took part in enslaving humanity, from what we can gather you are personally responsible for the deaths of over four thousand humans."

"What do to the members of the tribunal say?" The most powerful voice spoke out asking all in attendance. 

"Guilty, on all accounts." The noble almost political sounding voice spoke with little to no emotion.

"He is guilty take his head and mount it on a pike." This statement was delivered with much emotion and did not sound as delicate.

"Guilty" Another voices.

"No innocence, their blood rest solely with on his hands"

"Very well the verdict is unanimous on behalf of your victims we" He was interrupted by the prisoner 

"The humans, how do you know them?" He asked and then flinched expecting more pain, but none came.

A light now showed over half a dozen armor clad behemoths and one in strange robes. They all had human like faces. The one in the middle, easily the largest and leader spoke out. "WE ARE HUMANS, AND WE CONDEMN YOU TO DEATH. YOU SHALL BE RELEASED TO THE VICTIMS OF YOUR CRIMES. CONGRATULAITIONS LORD REFA, FOR I AM FEELING MERCIFUL."

Two large men in yellow armor came up as the clamps released him; before he hit the ground they grabbed him. He kicked and screamed but it was impossible to free him as he was dragged to his fate.

As the door slammed the leaders began to cool themselves.

"Well that went rather well, he is lucky you didn't jump out and rip his throat out brother Khan."

Stroking his beard, "Oh ha-ha Rouboute, he is lucky you didn't try to bore him to death with one of your writings."

The entire group chuckles a bit.

"VERY WELL WHAT IS YOUR LEGIONS PROGESS ROUBOUTE?"

Bowing his head slightly as the hologram showed centauri space.

"As you can see the blue is what my legion is attacking or gathering intelligence on. We are prepared to launch a major attack on the primary supply and logistics base of the enemy here. Thanks to the creative method of our mechanicus friends we have a solid source of intelligence and can strike whenever."

Looking around the entire assembled nod their heads in agreement. "Very well my son, wipe them out." A loud crash of fist on metal resonates as the assembled Primarch's agree with the mission.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 10

They all looked about the curious… machine… creature combination. It was confusing to everyone present and they couldn't tell if it was a living thing or something that was just a machine. Half machine and half humanoid (thou they called it centaroid) a telepath had been brought it to try and scan its "mind" only to be thrown against a wall.

After the telepath regained consciousness, he described that it felt like being hit in the face with a pole. The only thing ascertainable was the strange double headed eagle symbol. None could understand it, however it was noted that a strange unknown type of energy radiated off of it. However as soon as it left a few feet it disappeared.

"So what do you think this thing is?" One of the centauri guards asked curiously?

"Some type of machine look it has clamps so it must be for transporting heavy objects." The other one stated pointing to the metal clamps.

A loud clearing of a throat interrupted any further questioning. "You have had this thing for over a week now and yet nothing new can be told to me. I don't think my uncle will be too happy. Hmm what do you think ladies?" A young and arrogant centauri with shorter hair then usual spoke.

His two female companions moved over and circled the strange discovery and touched it all over in a almost giddy manner.

The two guards snapped to attention as they noticed the arrival of Cartagia the nephew of the Emperor." Your majesty we are the guards not the researchers. They have not told us anything other than don't let it leave. "He was very nervous, rumors had it that Cartagia who was next in line for the throne was a sadistic and cruel person. Who was more than happy to cause pain if it bemused him.

The other centauri nodded his head in agreement.

He was as curious of the discovery as any centauri was but he would soon be bored of it. Walking up and looking into the lifeless eyes he started to talk to it as if it were a living, and avid conversationalist.

Not knowing that he would soon regret being so close to it.

The image of the centauri male was on the holographic view screen and irritated several members of the high magos vessel. Burst of binary shot back and forth between the members present as the ultramarine representative was baffled as to what they were saying.

He simply stood motionless observing, and wishing he could punch that centauri through the throat. A groan could barely be heard over the nearly chaotic binary commotion around him.

"Cod icier Rubio we are ready to begin the opening phase of this attack, if you would be so kind as to inform your legion." The high magos had walked over to him as he spoke.

Bowing his head in affirmative Rubio then closes his eyes for a few seconds and then they reappear as white orbs. Short minutes pass by before his eyes return to normal. "It is done our strike fleet will emerge from the warp in twenty minutes. Primarch Guiliman says have at it High magos." Again bowing his head to the leader of the mechanicum forces, the magos returns the nod and then again burst out with binary.

More commotion begins and Rubio just stands baffled by how the crimson robed tech priest can constantly talk in binary and not gothic.

This commotion goes on for several minutes before a final rune is pushed and the servitor starts to move.

"Which one do you find lovelier my friend?" Cartagia was asking the motionless servitor to choose which of his attractive companions the better was.

Another scowl etched across his face and then shock as the servitor practically ran him over as it left the room. Moving on its own something that has not happened sense it was brought into the facility.

The two guards and the ladies chased after it while Cartagia began to wonder who he could blame and cut off their head for this. This selfish diabolical thinking on his part would post pone his demise by a short while longer.

Just as he stepped to join the chase a bright yellow light and then a shockwave nocked him to the ground. A horrific loud boom sounded and caused glass to break and the entire building to shake. Lights began to flicker all across the base as the main power cables were cut in the explosion.

The servitor had made its way to what it believed was a valuable spot and detonated when it received the signal. Cartagia walked out and his blood went cold seeing the sight before him. Everything around was destroyed ashes, and debris everywhere, fires raging and causing more damage to the base.

Horror gripped his heart as he realized that his two female companions died in the explosion.

Chaos erupted throughout the command center as a few officers who survived ran about trying to make sense of things. In space the dozens of warships remained unawares as nothing of the chaos of the surface was broadcasted to them.

A board radar operator was looking at his console as several odd energy readings came to life in front of him. Pushing several buttons and calling for assistance.

A much older centauri NCO walked over and look at the readings. "Very high energy readings, dozens, never seen this pattern before it's not a hyperspace jump point. I wonder if this has anything to do with this new unknown enemy. Send out a call to red alert and inform the fleet."

His orders were carried out.

Ten minutes later outside the energy readings source a squadron of centauri war ships stood outside making scans. This was the largest and most important supply base in the empire no chances were being taken.

Fear gripped the hearts of those present as a strange rainbow of colors appeared that circulated into a violent tempest with lighting striking out at the center of over three dozen of these storms.

At the event horizon of each large and powerful looking ships burst forth. Bristling with weapons they soon spotted the centauri squadron and opened fire with their lance batteries and quickly destroyed every ship they came across.

Moving at great speeds the fleet broken into three sub fleets of twenty each. Fleet one made for the enemy fleet. Fleet two went to the other planets and destroyed any targets of opportunity while fleet three with the Primarch himself.

A few companies hit the ground by drop pod while the rest took to the storm birds and a beach head was quickly established outside the main enemy base.

"I want two companies up on that mountain now for fire support. Three companies with me as we take the main base. Someone take out that bloody artillery fire on my landing site." As if to make a point a number a xenos mortar shells impacted on the outskirts of the landings.

In response two storm birds took off and flew in the direction of the mortars. It took them a hand full of seconds to reach their target and unleash a devastating volley and obliterate the mortar crews. Each ship fired two burst of heavy bolter easily considered over kill.

The explosion silhouetted the distance and gave the ultramarines the clearance they needed to advance. With their Primarch at their head of a wedge formation they ran far faster than any normal creature could possibly, achieve with such large heavy armor. Once they were within two hundred meters the towers at the base started opening fire with machine guns blue plasma shot out and only managed to burn the paint off of the advancing threat.

"Devastators destroy those towers and open up that gate." He yelled as he activated his power fist and its electricity surged into life and gave the air a static charge around him.

Three missile launchers and several large heavy plasma blasts shoot out and collide upon the outer walls of the base. Miniature realms of hell engulfed the towers as the centauri manning the walls were either burnt or crushed to death by falling debris.

Any normal army would have taken a few minutes to advance that distance but not the Astarte's. Not the Astarte's of the ultramarines legion, their commitment to courage and honor unparallel and they covered the distance in only a hand full of seconds.

Crashing through the whole made in the gate over two hundred blue clad superhuman warriors burst into the gates to meet by an almost equal number of centauri soldiers. Stunned by the violence of action of the assault un able to properly respond till over fifty had been killed.

Bolt shells ripping apart bodies

Plasma burst turning centauri to ash

Bladed weaponry of axe and sword nature cleaving and decapitating body parts

Chainswords turning bodies to shreds

It took a mere two minutes for the entry way to be cleared of the enemy. Splitting up the blue devils assaulted through and killed any centauri that got in their way. Scouts squads with sniper rifles moved up onto the walls and provided inner and outer cordon control. A number managed to get confirmed kills on a centauri attempting to flank or escape the rest of the Primarch's forces.

The Primarch

"My Sons this enemy is weak and pathetic. They do not have our stomach for war. Our skills are wasted on them. Make them pay for all they have done. Give them nothing but take from them everything. COURAGE AND HONOR!" The Primarch yelled.

"COURAGE AND HONOR "His men yelled at the top of their lungs.

What a pitiful force, conquering earth must have been the last time they had a real fight. They must have grown complacent. Such a mistake is unforgivable. Not even ten minutes I have been on this world and all ready the primary base is well in my hands and we have neutralized their ability to supply their forces.

The Primarch thought as he killed a few more centauri before stopping at the crater of what must have been the servitor surprise. Not a tactic he enjoyed but it did allow for considerable intelligence on the enemy procedures. Still this fight should have been one for the imperial army. They would gain good honors from this war. To his Astarte's it was target practice.

His men began setting up security and searching for any signs of a command room.

Whimper

"What was that?" He turns quickly to his right.

"My lord?" One of his captains asks confused.

Guiliman advanced hearing could hearing the whimpering of someone and made his way to the source. Standing just above a pile of rubble large enough to hide a man he sees a easy spot and his huge gauntleted hand reaches down and picks up a centauri in ornately dressed white uniform that was covered in dirt and pieces of debris.

Speaking in gothic a amused tone about him, "Well what do we have here? This looks like Centauri royal family markings." The centauri was being held in the air by the back of his shirt and he was clearly scared out of his mind.

Desperately he searched for a way to survive this, "My lords I am Cartagia nephew to the emperor. I surrender myself to you. A worthy hostage I am yes?" He didn't know if they could understand him or not be he tried again.

A frightening fit of laughter erupted out of the facemask of the blue giant. "I am Primarch Rouboute Guiliman of the ultramarines legion. By order of the Emperor of Mankind the centauri republic is to be no more. A hostage we have no need of you as such" He drops the undignified centauri to the ground.

"You will all die for your sins upon humanity." And with that he reaches out and grabs the neck of Cartagia, heft him up to his eyes. Choking the life out of him as he kicks and tries to pry himself free to no avail and he wept like a common createn. "Centauri no one offends humanity and survives to tell the tale." Increasing the pressure until his head exploded from the force.

Dropping the body and continuing the advance they found the command room three minutes later. It was being barricaded by whatever the few xenos inside could muster up. Every few seconds went by and blue burst of plasma shot out. None found their mark as none were aimed, simply spray and pray style shooting.

Giving a special hand signal for a stun grenade, a marine preps then throws it in.

Flash and bang

The xenos are blinded and stunned as the device was intended; some drop their weapons clutching their ringing ears, others try to clear their vision.

It is all futile

Guiliman crashes through the barricade and fires several rounds from his pistol.

Striking with his power fist turning bodies into lifeless heaps as they fell to the ground.

The bolt gun barks out ripping everything they hit.

It takes a hand full of seconds before he has cleared the command room of all other living things.

He walks over to a blinking light and comes to the conclusion that a distress signal was sent.

"We are going to have company."

I know you all wondered what that little servitor was up to ;)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 11

Despite all the activity that was happening, still she managed to stay undetected. With these new comers to the stage focusing on their destruction of the centauri, they had neglected to search and discover her. The ship was as curious as her about this change of developments. Musing as to the probable agony the squids were feeling over this.

She was a shadow

Well that is what the younger races called her race

Their native name would be far too difficult for them so they named them shadows, and they were a rumored nightmare of ages past to some and to others they were a danger hiding in the shadows.

She slowly, very slowly moved closer allowing momentum to carry her vessel closer.

The ships of the ultramarine fleet re staged themselves as to better deal with the centauri ships that were no doubt en route. The Primarch himself had returned to the fleet to oversee the space battle.

"My master what do you think will be there numbers?" A young serf servant to Rouboute asked as he wiped the armor clean of the filth of xenos blood.

Taking a conservative tasting from his drink, "Well I can't be certain but as this WAS a major supply post for them. I imagine they will be most upset and send a sizeable force. I…" He was interrupted before he could continue.

"Sire the high magos says he has important information to give you." The ship master of the barge announces.

Giving a nod and turning to the holographic comm device next to the command throne.

A foot tall version of the high magos in black and white transparency flickers into life and offers a bow to the Primarch. "Greetings mighty Primarch I bring great news that our forces will benefit from considerably." He pauses for dramatic flair. "We have discovered a way to tap into the dimension that the xenos use to travel the great distances of space. Also their early warning systems are open to us."

"On approach are twenty primus cruisers, and forty vorchan light cruisers. They will be here in twenty four hours. This jump space as they call it is faster then warp travel and far more reliable within a solar system. It will take us another few hours to be able to finish the development. But we can soon get our fleet into their space and fight them."

The pure ego in his voice was un maskeble.

"Should we battle in this jump space, what can we expect will be the effects on our weapons?"

The magos possible arm strokes his other mechandrite appendage, "Little to no difference. They do not fight in this jump space because their ships are weak and not strong enough to handle the gravity forces of the explosions and shifting of the currents."

The ship master walks up to him. "My lord I think we should take this chance. It will allow us to hit them before they are ready and they won't be able to react. "The desire to catch the xenos off guard was palpable

"Very well magos but make it quick I want to get this ambush in place as soon as possible." He ends the communication then ponders to himself. "Well fortune favors the bold, is this not what you enjoy Russ? I may regret this but, by the throne we can easily speed up our timetable."

He stands up and walks to the navigator.

"Navigator can you look inside this jump space and see how stable it is?"

A slight chuckle booms out. "Cautious yes? Not fully trusting the silly Martian are you? The big Primarch turning to a mutant to double check on the presumed most intelligent of the entire Martian priest in the Imperium, the irony is not lost on me. But I shall see what I can find out for you." If it wasn't for his usefulness and powered bunker the ship master would have killed his aggravating navigator decades ago.

Inside the bunker, the ghostly pale, skinny figures mutant, eye in the fore head for traveling the warp shines. He sees the warp and strains to find this jump space.

It takes him almost an hour to find it and is overjoyed about finding it. He stretched his senses out far, very far. In fact they went farther and at a greater speed then he could have ever dreamed. In mere moments he had already found the unmistakable power of the Emperor whose aurora also felt stronger. The speed at which he spread was breath taking.

It would be child's play to navigate this jump space. Oh his people would be pleased they would become far more powerful in this jump space then in the warp. He even saw the centauri fleet approaching, how unaware they were of his being.

Managing even to enter a few minds and play tricks on them. He really was a immature adult but he always had fun.

After spending several minutes he chose to return, despite his fun it was best not to anger the Primarch.

What was that?

A shimmer in the gravity wakes?

A strange cold empty feeling, it would haft to be looked into later.

After approximately half an hour the navigator spoke again. "My lord this jump space will serve us well I say. We can travel far faster and it will only strengthen our navigator choirs will become far more powerful. It is so much easier for us to read the currents here. What would take days, weeks, and months or even possibly years, will take a quarter of the time."

A grin creeps onto the Primarch's face "Good this will indeed aid us on reforming the Imperium."He said. "Send a message to my father and brothers informing them of this." Returning to his throne he gazes out at the holographic display of the planet below.

He could see all the areas still being contested in red, while secured areas where in blue. "Have the fourth, yes the troublesome fourth company move to support the seventeenth. Looks like they found some hidden armor locations, I want overwhelming success."

His orders were carried out.

The navigators voice broke the silence, it was not as go joy as normal. "My lord Primarch."

Raising an eyebrow at the abnormal tone of the navigator's voice, "Yes?"

"While I returned my consciousness to the ship, I felt something. Something dark and cold it was close. I fear whatever It was may be close to us. It felt dark and alien, I feel as thou it may be a threat." There was fear in his voice, fear no one had heard the navigator before could have imagined.

"A threat here? In this time? Ha you have lost your nerve mutant." The ship master roared.

"Silence Achilles! I will not tolerate such ignorance in my ship master. Navigator we shall look into it how close do you think this darkness is?" The Primarch spoke firmly but not overly loud.

"I think it is a less than a day's flight to our 45degree and not sure much else. If we can get closer I can tell for sure."

"Very well send a barge and three strike cruisers to investigate in that direction." Guiliman states. "Have a second group on standby. Now what are the casualty reports from the ground war?"

One of his captains walks up and gives the information. "Sire as of now we have lost three dozen permanently. Twenty that are in need of immediate apothecary attention and maybe effective, and four that are to be interred into a dreadnought at your blessing of course. Also around fifty warriors who are still combat effective."

"Let this be a lesson to all of us that thou we are far superior to our enemy we can still take casualties. Spread the butcher's bill to all warriors to reinforce their seriousness." He grips his sword hilt tightly, no matter how many times they went to war every loss of life angered him.

Death to the Xenos! Kill these foul abominations that dare enslave humanity and ravage terra.

It took another hour till all centauri on the planet had been killed.

It took half a day for the ultramarines to do what in another time would only be dreamed of by the race known as the Narn.


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry for the delay in reposting my loyal readers. Spent the last year in Afghanistan with no chance to upload any work, and several unhappy directions I had been taking the story. No matter here you go.

T minus three days till spear tip assault on centauri forces occupying earth.

Five hundred thousand kilometers outside Pluto's gravity well space begins to distort. A tear in reality opens up revealing the miasma of colors that make up the warp. It is calm and no major lightning or screams of malicious denizens come forth. A series of strike cruisers bearing the heraldry of the Luna wolves' legion fly out of the event horizon.

A few minutes later a hundred other warp portals open up spewing forth the majority of the Imperium forces in this neo Sol system.

A small fleet of blood red ships move towards the point of the fleets formation. "Blood angels, free the outer colonies. Leave no xenos alive." Horus lupercal's voice commands over the fleet wide vox net.

"Khan, take your legion and secure the asteroid field." Less than 30 seconds later the bone white ships of the white scars legion drop below to approach from beneath the axis.

"Father, phase one has begun." Horus transmits to his father appearing in holographic form.

Dorn tightens the grip on his sword in anticipation of the coming fight. His legion has been given responsibility for securing all space around the Emperor. He nods in approval of his brother's report.

"Very good my son, I will contact the resistance and inform them that the time has come." With that he moves into a special room adjacent to the bridge of the phalanx.

Twenty minutes later, Earth centauri palace

A young centauri is running as fast as he can to get to the planetary governor.

It took him several minutes. An entire angry mob of complaining centauri was here for some reason or another. Mostly to complain and or demand answers about this war that was going on. As he reached the gate to the throne room the guards saw him and made way for him.

The ruckus outside paled in comparison to in hear as several more of the wealthiest profiteers of the human slave camps were doing what they could to gain information out of Mollari. Despite the urgency of the information, he could not speak to them until spoken to.

Four minutes later and fidgeting every second of it he is finally noticed by lord Mollari.

"Boy stop standing there and give me what news you have?" Mollaris agitated expression only deepens.

Taking a big gulp to swallow his fear, "Milord we have detected an anomaly outside the systems edge. The type that we were warned about from home world."

Mollari face pales, "When?"

"Approximately four hours ago." Fear is truly gripping the faces of the nobles now. "It gets worse… we detected over a hundred of them." At this moment a noble refusing to believe yells.

"Boy how dare you try to scare us here. I ought to whip you myself for such insolence."

Mollari lifts a hand. "Why was I not notified at the onset?"  
Looking around nervously, "Milord… We tried contacting you but…"Looking around and beginning to visibly shake, "No one answered." Several wealthy centauri looked as thou they wanted to strangle the youth.

"If you are not a part of our republics forces get out of here… NOW!" Mollari agitation turned to fear but covered it up with anger at the nobles taking up valuable time to counter this threat.

The beeping noise is now heard again. "This is Lord Mollari report!"

"Milord we have lost contact with out outer system monitoring satellites."

Mollari stares at his guards.

T-minus one day till spear tip assault on earth.

The last centauri vessels outside of Saturn have been destroyed, its wreckage floating lazily past the Imperium armada that is moving almost ominously towards earth.

"I dare say brother this is almost as bad a target practice."Horus said almost under his breath, not wanting the others to hear.

With a twitch of the eyebrow dorn responded, "Aye brother, even I think this is overly cautious… This seems like we are trying to lour them out. We could easily crush them… but father wants the resistance to be ready."

Earth across the planet, human freedom fighters who knew that the great phantasm message were preparing, proof coming from seemingly frantic actions by the centauri who had the resources to try and escape off world.

They were ready; Earth was ready to repel these foul occupiers.

All life seemed to sense that something epic was about to happen. The universe held its breath.

T minus 2hrs till spear tip assault on centauri forces occupying earth.

"Captain Pollux, step forward!" The age old and powerful voice of the Emperor commanded. They were in a private chamber aboard the phalanx, the Emperors chamber. Several ancient artifacts where placed and adorned the chamber, he knew they must be from great moments of humanities past on Terra.

Three of the Emperors custodes where present as well as the Primarch's Rogal Dorn, Horus Lupercal, Jaghatai khan and Rouboute Guiliman. Each had a select squad of their honor guards in attendance.

He steps forward and takes a knee and slamming his fist hard to his chest, the honor was returned. "I have a great task for you. Should you accept it great and long lasting honor shall be earned for your company and your legion." He paused as he looked at Dorn. "The task will not be easy and you will be separated from the rest of your legion for an unknown length of time. Do you accept without question?"

There was no hesitation as one they responded with, "Yes my Emperor!"

A low growl erupted from the Emperor as he spoke. "Rise then. You shall lead your company as my personal body guard for the assault on terra. We will strike for this Lord Mollari. Overlord for the occupation forces on terra… No one is to kill him for he will be made to suffer greatly."

With fierce pride and conviction in his voice, "My Emperor, the honor you bestow up my company is beyond words. We shall not fail you. I swear upon my Primarch, my honor and my life."

"Then rise captain and prepare your company. We shall make planet fall in two hours."

Two hours later High earth orbit over North American Continent eastern seaboard.

Captain Pollux brings his company inside the phalanx's teleportation room. The Emperor didn't want to drop pod or fly in on a bird. No. The sudden appearance of a hundred and four giants in Mollari's "palace" would do.

"Spear tip units of the Luna wolves and Blood angels have made planet fall and are engaged with the enemy." The mechanical voice of the ships Vox system announced and the warriors across the ship raised cheers.

Immediately following the cheers the Emperor walks in with two squads of his custodes guardians. A scout in the company sees him first and calls all to attention.

"Sons, warriors, brothers in arms, all of you are with me this day, and I with you. Take up your positions and prepare for the shooting to start the second we materialize.

Centauri palace, Control room

"Milord the enemy is striking at every single one of our garrisons. All reporting heavy casualties and then contact is lost." An old Centauri yells.

"Lord Mollari, confirmation received…The defense fleet has been wiped out."

"Lord, what… shall we do?" Another young centauri asks with the fear completely taking hold causing him to shake.

Collapsing, down in the chair, despair evident upon his face, pressing his hands to his head. "Great maker, who are these demons and how have they put down the great lion of the galaxy, with such ease?" Looking up he sees that every one of their terrified faces is looking to him for an answer.

What can they expect me to do? I am no general. Oh I've had the training that a noble house can give, but this isn't me. I can't help them. This must be the enemy that has been launching its lightning war upon us.

Mollari's thoughts were dark.

"LORD, WHAT ARE YOUR ORDERS?" The old centauri yells attempting to shake his lord from the grips of despair.

As Londo looks up a strange odor of ozone and magnetic energy flood the room before a blinding light, forcing all present to shield their eyes.

Before he could see again, several large bangs and then screams of pain erupts all around him.

As he finally blinks out the blinding flash, he immediately regrets regaining sight.

Dead bodies lay across the floor. Blood splatter across the control room. A few small fires as computer consoles are destroyed.

Worst of all are the giant armored warriors with all but a few of their equally large guns aimed at him.


	15. Chapter 15

Yes brothers and sisters the crusade lives on.

Sorry lost guy. None of the 1st legion will be making an appearance except in reference at most. Also nothing intentional in relation to the last church thou I can see how you draw that conclusion.

I really took my time on this one so it should be a good one. Next chapter we shall see what the mechanicus reunion with mars will look like.

Also does anybody know good websites to find info on dilgar or league ship tech?

Chapter 13

Londo's fear was evident even to any non pysker in the command room. Sweat dripped off him as if he had just finished exerting himself on a track. One could not blame him, not with four giants armed and armored to the teeth having their large weapons aimed directly at his head.

Three of the Emperors Custodes force halberds and Captain Polux himself was responsible for his greatest discomfort. While the others ensured that the room was secured. Several barks rang out from the weapons of the invaders destroying what little was left of the computers and consoles.

Two of the warriors stepped aside and the largest sentient being that Mollari had ever seen stepped forward. In perfect centauri he spoke, each word sending more tremors up Mollari spine. "Londo Mollari, you are hereby charged with several crimes."

Pausing for terror effect, this worked wonderfully. "The murder of tens of thousands of humans. Guilty! Enslaving and profiteering of human slave labor, Guilty! Assaulting and occupying the planet terra, Guilty! The penalty for these crimes is death." He draws his sword and appears ready to cut off his head.

Mollari begins for his life. "No! Please, I beg you. I was only here because no other noble wanted the job. I never killed any humans. I swear. My guards were just doing what we believed necessary to maintain law and order." His sobs were truly bringing him even further down the slope of disgrace. Attempting to squirm away one the Golden armored warrior grabs his arm and squeezes hard, causing a bone to break.

A grin appears on the Emperors face, "I will not kill you. No! You shall be handed over to your victims. One can only imagine how they will repay you for your law and order."

Suddenly the Emperor turns forcefully to his right and puts up a defensive stance. "Warriors we are not alone. Some other xenos is here!" To emphasize his point he stabs his sword out and a spider like creature ripples into sight and its horrible death scream resonates throughout the room.

Three more appear and move to attack the Imperium warriors. They quickly learn that's a mistake yet have no time regret it. One was cut cleanly in half by a custode and the other two receive four bolter rounds which redecorated most of the ceiling and floor, some even getting on the Astartes armor.

The warriors scan the room switching to multiple spectrums and see no sign of other "spiders". The Emperors face changes from anger to fury even more so then after he was about execute the centauri "noble".

"Captain Pollux, notify a Luna wolves captain and have them escort this criminal to his reward." Pollux slams a closed fist to his chest to salute the Emperor. "I remember who these spider xenos are. The eradication of this xenos race is now a priority."

In space almost at the same moment as the shadows attempted to save Mollari, the horrific scream erupts from their ships as they enter real space. Over thirty spider-like ships with organic hulls show behind the Imperium fleet.

The shadow vessels move swiftly screaming trying to instill fear into the minds of the ship's crews. Several of the imperial army soldiers grasp their heads as if they are being squeezed by the scream. Moving in between the rear guard ships, before suddenly beams stuck out at them and causing massive damage from direct hits. One was not enough to destroy one of them but two would be more then sufficient. That beams reminded them of vorlon weapons.

Aboard the phalanx

"Lord Dorn thirty unknown xenos ships have just appeared and have been engaged by our rear guard ships." Sigismund called out.

Dorn turns to his champion. "What? How did we not know of their exiting the war… hyperspace?"

Checking the control console again before answering. 'Unknown milord. Reports coming in that they are spider-like in appearance. One lance hit doesn't destroy them outright but a second does. They are fast moving… bringing it up on the main holo screen now milord.

A 3-D version appears and shows the bridge crew what is happening outside. Two of the spiders are moving fast between vessels firing a purple beam that strikes with unerring accuracy. The ships appear to have realized they don't have the numbers to stand toe-to-toe against the Imperium vessesl and are resorting to attacking the smaller cruisers.

Several strike cruisers are in pursuit and continue to fire and destroying several. It doesn't take long for only three to still be functioning.

"I want one ship captured. I want to personally know who the bloody hell they are and how the snuck up on us." Commanded Dorn.

It took a few more seconds but the shadow ships began to retreat. The message is barely received in time two ships escape and the final ship is barely damaged by several plasma blasts that manage to knock it out.

Drifting leaking a black smoke/blood like substance as several strike cruisers move in to try and restrain it.

Dorn watches impatiently as the ships move in and then witnesses his desire stolen from him as a horrifying scream from the ship begins to sound out causing several un modified humans to drop to their knees in pain. Dorn is even getting a slight headache from it.

"Librarian shut it up now."Yelling at the legion chief librarian, Sigismund yells as he rubs his temple.

Stepping up and slamming his rune staff to the deck he reaches out. His eyes brighten to an ethereal white while his psychic hood begins to spark a bit. The scream stops but the vessel begins to crumble and rot inward. It takes a few seconds before it is completely dead.

"Librarian I said shut it up not destroy it."A clearly frustrated Sigismund shouts. "How did you destroy it?"

As his eyes return to their normal green and the sparks have died down. "First captain I did not destroy it. It however knew it was doomed and killed itself."

That drew Dorns attention very quickly. "I was not aware you could speak to a vessels systems librarian."

Shaking his head a bit still surprised by the whole deal. "No milord, that ship…those ships… are living creatures."

Back down on the surface.

Luna wolves' North American continent outside the City of New York City

"Captain!"A sergeant called out urgently over the vox. "We found some local resistance fighters. They are currently engaging a xenos convoy making for the star port. Request permission to assist?"

Going over the overall situation in his head, the Luna wolves captain agreed and let a squad move out.

A kilometer away the squad of Luna wolves moved to cut off the fleeing centauri. Thanks to their advance biology and armor they quickly moved to an intersection and prepared their road block. Moving several wheeled vehicles into the intersection.

The centauri convoy of seven vehicles was being harassed by several members of the resistance. They were firing whatever it was they could at them; stolen phased plasma guns, old human slug throwers and strangely enough arrows.

"Hell yeah you alien bastards. This world is ours and you aren't welcome."

"Kill em ALL!"

"I can't believe it but that prophecy was right. We have been saved. Thank God. "

Luna wolves road block position.

"Easy brothers… five…four…three…two…one open fire!" The squad sergeant spoke the order with the calm a veteran of numerous campaigns. At the command his squad of ten opened fire with their bolters and caused severe devastation upon the lead centauri vehicle. Forcing it to screech to a Holt as all aboard was dead.

The remaining trucks try to react as their drivers scream about contact from the front and try to break or swerve out of the way only to crash into each other or the buildings.


	16. Chapter 16

Terra/ earth three days post reclamation

"Well, Milord this is quite the gathering of diverse cultures, is it not?" A rough voice spoke out as one of three out on a hill top overlooking the gathering below.

The other more senior Astarte's simply stares some more before answering as if he is remembering something. "Do you remember the old tale about how ancient terra or Earth had so many different cultures and countries that it was impossible to know all of them? That every single world's uniqueness came from all that variance from here."

A slight chuckle," Aye milord… One can see why with what we have assembling below us now." Taking his magnoculars to focus on the group, "Any idea on how our yellow cladded brothers are doing?"

"No brother. I trust they are lucky it is not our lord Primarch Sanguineous. There is a great deal of religion here. These survivors of the centarui filth will have a tough time letting them go."

The other blood angel dropped the magnoculars and stared at his lord captain, surprised he had not even thought about the implementation of the Imperial Truth here. "Yeah, a cleansing the likes of which they have never seen is coming…

At the bottom of the hill

The gathering of resistance fighters, leaders, spiritual leaders, power driven "business" men and anyone who could make it to the once great city of Rome.

Several of the yellow armored giants were patrolling or pulling security throughout the city for the gathering. In two days the most important event in for the future was about to begin. Some of the Imperials almost felt sorry for how much change was coming to the citizens of terra, yet each new that the same thing had happened in another time.

Sincere apologies my loyal readers, life has been crazy to say the least. Left the army and moved home so getting new job and everything has been time consuming. Shortly after the last update my laptop went the way of the dead. So new laptop with ALMOST nothing of my notes for the crusade. This is what I can get out to you now.

THIS CRUSADE IS NOT OVER

IT HAS MERELY JUST BEGUN!


End file.
